Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord's Heir
by Seacilin
Summary: It's a whole year since Lord Voldemort kidnapped Harry Potter and held him prisoner in the forbidden forest. A whole year since Harry found out the truth; that James Potter was not his father, and that Tom Riddle was. A whole year and what's changed? /K /
1. Chapter 1

Next Update in 12-24 hours

This is my first piece. I thought about starting at a point of action or further into the story but I decided not to. I'm practicing my narrative hook and though this is not one of my best works I wanted to see what people thought. The story itself spans about 30,000 words(might extend). Below is a short synopsis and then the story begins...

* * *

It's a whole year since Lord Voldemort kidnapped Harry Potter and held him prisoner in the forbidden forest. A whole year since Harry found out the truth; that James Potter was not his father, and that Tom Riddle was. A whole year since the White High Council cleared Harry of all charges and Harry witnessed the truth, that Tom Riddle is still alive within Voldemort. Nasty surprises about his past are about to surface again though, as a boy that looks very familiar to him is about to join Hogwarts, A boy with a very familiar background; Conor A Riddle. This year is going to hard on them both, as the truth about their parentage becomes known to the wizarding world and Voldemort returns to take Conor away, Harry has to stop what happened to him last year repeating on his brother. Even if it means costing him everything he'd worked so hard to achieve.

((Writing style takes a dramatic turn at chapter 6, looking for comments on this))

* * *

Harry awoke to the patter of tiny hooves on his face.

"Matrix" he groaned. Harry didn't care how much the little foal jumped on him he wasn't getting up. Suddenly he shot his eyes open. Today was the day he was meeting Ron and Hermoine in Diagon Alley. After her last letter Harry had let it slip that Sirus had told him she'd asked his advice on Harry. She'd been totally embarrassed. Harry missed her and Ron and couldn't wait to see them both again.

Last year at Hogwarts Hermione had admitted feeling for him and he'd realized how much he actually cared for her. After the school had closed for the summer she'd written him a letter and asked him did he want to make something of their relationship, to which he'd replied he did. After that the letters had changed. Harry was amazed to find that things weren't quite so awkward when you know where you are in a relationship.

Harry thoughts were interrupted as Matrix's colorful eyes appeared above his. Matrix was a dwarf unicorn, and a baby at that. She had been given to Harry by Voldemort as a thank you for saving his life last year. The year Harry had also found out that his real farther was alive and well, that Voldemort was his farther. But time had passed since then and he just had to get use to the idea now. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the beady little eyes of the matchbox sized foal as he picked her up off his face and put her onto the bedside cabinet. He checked the time. 10 o' clock, plenty of time. Matrix came in handy if he wanted to wake up at a certain time because he was always folded asleep in the open sock draw by ten and was always up at ten annoying him.

Harry got up and tiptoed into the bathroom careful to lock the door. He had a shower and took out his self-styling hair gel which he'd ordered by mail thanks to Ron's lazy boy thinking of course. As he took his hands away Harry watched as his hair Combed and ruffled itself into a style that could politely be described as 'organized chaos'. Harry quite liked this no effort approach to getting ready . Apparently you could buy different gels for different styles.

He returned to his room in a towel, careful not to wake his aunt and uncle as he passed their door. The Dursleys had been oddly nice to him over the past few weeks.Harry didn't know why, nor did he care why they avoided making eyes contact or conversation with him. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a green shirt like the Sirus had bought him only a different color. Today was important, he had to look his best. He pulled and his black denim jeans and Supreme wizarding belt. Mail order was fun. All he had to do was send his request on parchment, along with the vault number and a picture of himself to discuss his order with the clerk and the delivery would come the very next day. He had bought a new wardrobe of clothes but was careful how he dressed around the dursleys, not that it mattered with the way things were in the house at the moment.

Harry told Matrix to say hidden. The little unicorn understood English, a useful trait. He snuck downstairs to the kitchen. He put on a slice of toast and a cup of tea and sat down to eat his breakfast. He wasn't particularly hungry, it was more down to routine. He was anxious and he couldn't think of anything else to do but to sit down and wait.

He thought for a moment about Voldemort. He had intended to buy Voldemort a gift, but what? What would he want or need? He could get him a broom but Voldemort could apparate so what was the point in that? He could get him an owl. Yes, that was it. Voldemort didn't have an owl to send letters with. Harry sighed thinking about him. Truth was Harry didn't know Voldemort at all. Didn't know what he liked and didn't like. Even if he got him an owl would Nagini eat it? Nagini being Voldemorts enormous pet python but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Harry raced out into the hall and opened the door to a bright eyed, red haired Ron. They smiled at each other and hugged briefly. "Ready?" Ron asked. Harry nodded taking note of the big yellow taxi outside. "Just let me grab Matrix ok?"

"Why you bringing him?" asked Ron.

Harry replied "hermione, she asked me to".

Ron laughed. "Yeah fair enough but hurry up".

Harry dashed up the stairs and into his room, he returned down moments later with the struggling little foal hidden under his shirt.

"Best keep him hidden" Ron said and Harry closed the door behind them.

The journey was long and Harry and Ron had to make up code names for just about everything they of. This didn't seem to please the driver who Harry guessed thought they were making fun of him on account of when they finally arrived the driver had snatched the money rudely from Rons hands and left without waiting for a tip.

They entered the pub together, which had protection spells all over it, hidding it from the eyes of any wondering Muggle who would see only a boarded up run down building should they try to enter it.

Inside the pub was carpeted in a thick layer of tobacco smoke which burned Harry's eyes and the noise level was booming from the chattering wizards littered around, but as Harry and Ron passed through Harry noticed that every wizard reading a copy of the Witch Weekly was giving him odd stares. Harry and Ron made it out to the small courtyard out the back of the pub. Harry took out his wand and began to tap the wall.

"What was that about?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged, but he could guess.

Had Rita Skeeter, the nosy reporter for the paper finally found out about Voldemort being his dad? He hoped not but his attention returned to the wall whose bricks began to move and shuffle out of place creating and archway leading straight into Diagon Alley. Harry had only entered this way once in first year, when Hagrid had rescued him from the Dursleys and he'd started his journey to Hogwarts. That was some time ago now and Harry had come a long way since then.

Diagon Alley bustled with activity from people crowding the busy street and Harry and Ron entered.

"Do you mind if we visit Gringotts first?" Harry asked.

"Sure, if we run" Ron replied. "we're meeting Hermoine there at one o'clock so that gives us twenty minutes". After much pushing and shoving they finally made it to the Bank. As they entered Harry shivered. He hated the Goblins that ran it. They were mean spirited and greedy little creatures. Ron and Harry made their way to the withdrawal desk.

"Ah Mr Potter, follow me please" said the clerk jumping down from his high desk stool and opening the small revolving oak door which led to the back.

"Harry" he heard Ron's voice. "I'd better wait outside, it's one O' clock".

"Yeah ok. I shouldn't be too long" Harry replied an watched Ron leave. Harry felt bad. Ron's parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley weren't as well off as most other wizarding families. He'd have gladly shared his fortune with them but he knew they would never accept it. The cart ride down the underground tunnel tracks was uncomfortable and scary and more than once Harry had heard a roar which he knew was coming from one of the many Dragons that guarded the tunnels. As they came to a halt Harry grimaced. The walls seeped with the stink of old vegetables. As the goblin took the key and opened the twenty inch thick metal doors guarding his money harry entered and began to take up fists full of gold, silver and copper coins.Harry had been coming to his vault taking money for five years now and the huge pile never seemed to decrease. A small screech alerted him to the fact that he loaded coins in on top of Matrix. He reached in and took the foal out and put him on his shoulder.

"Sorry buddy" Matrix snorted and nudged the side of his jaw.

The ride back was just as uncomfortable as the ride in and Harry couldn't wait to get outside.

As he exited the Bank he spotted Hermione talking to Ron on the bottom step. She was telling him bad news by the looks of it. Ron's face looked pale and sick with shock. He made his way down and Hermiones eyes darted up to him. "Harry!" she shrieked and ran up the step and encased him in a hug. As they pulled back Matrix leaped onto Hermiones head and Harry laughed and kissed her briefly. She beamed a smile at him.

"What's going on?" he asked as Ron joined them a few step later. Hermiones smile disappeared and she looked to Ron. Ron stared at her disapprovingly.

"Harry" she said "We..."

"Why don't got to the Leaky Cauldron for a Butterbeer?" Ron interrupted her. Harry didn't like this. What could be so bad that they were afraid to tell him? "What's going on guys?" Harry asked.

"Come on" Hermione said taking his hand and smiling wryly leading them down the steps and towards the pub. When they reached the pub Ron went up to get them drinks and Hermione and Harry took seats in the corner by the far wall. "I've missed you" she said smiling.

"Yeah, me too, but what aren't you telling me?" Harry asked. "It can't be that bad can it?" Hermione sighed and pulled her seat closer. "Harry it's" she stopped and smiled as Ron took a seat putting the Butterbeer down in front of them. Matrix slid down her arm and pottered over the Ron who petted him with his index finger. Harry looked the Ron, then to Hermione who both wore worried looks. With that Hermione stood up and returned with a newspaper. "I'm so sorry Harry" she said handing it to him. Harry looked at the headline.

"Dark Lord dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the interest.

Next Update: 12-24 hours

* * *

A continuation of Harry potter and the Dark Lord's Heir

* * *

"Dark Lord dead!" Harry froze stiff.

No! This couldn't be right, this couldn't happen. He grasped the paper with both hands and began to read the article.

"In the late hours of this morning, the Dark Lords layer was penetrated;The layer in the town of Dunadee in a remote location in Ireland. Rita Skeeter reports an eye witness account of the capture of many Death Eaters caught in the protection of the castle that the Dark Lord was supposedly hiding. The ministry of magics, Cornelius Fudge entered the castle along with other members of the dark force defense league. Loud bangs erupted from the halls within. After returning out the minister for magic gave only one statement to the witch weekly; "His Raine of terror is over".

Yet many Wizards have admitted to seeing the Dark Lord here in England, even so there are no confirmed reports and if the rumors are justified then this is indeed a great day for all wizard kind".

Harry couldn't believe it, is that why Voldemort hadn't wrote yet? Or had he fled to England. Harry was sick to the bone. He had to write to Sirus, maybe he would know?

"Harry?" said Hermione but he didn't speak. How could he? The thought of Voldemort dead was too hurtful to admit. With that Ron stood up from the table.

"I'll see what I can find out. I'll meet you both in the leaky Cauldron in an hour" he said.

"Where are you going?" hissed Hermione in an angry way.

"If I can get to a Muggle phone I can ring my dad" he said and with that he shoved his way past the wizards around and was gone.

Harry put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands.

"Harry" her voice broke as she said it.

"It's not true. It can't be. Dumbledore would have contacted me wouldn't he? He'd have told me right?" He looked at her.

She put a hand on his and lowered it to the table. "I'm sure he's fine. You know Rita Skeeter, she'll say anything to get you to read one of her stories".

Harry sighed and nodded. Hermione was right. It was far too easy. The was no way the ministry members would have made a move so bold, and even if they did Harry was sure none of them would have made it out alive had Voldemort been there. What to even stop Voldemort from apparating out during the attack?

"Yeah, your right. There's no way he could've been there. If he had fudge would have been in pieces by now".

She smiled encouragingly. "Come on, let's go for quick shop while we wait for Ron".

Harry nodded and smiled just grateful to have her with him. "Alright".

Minutes later they were making their way down the main street of shops. Harry stopped and pointed to one shop a little further up. "What's that? I've never noticed that shop before".

Hermione followed his gaze and shrugged. "I don't know but lets take a look".

As they drew closer Harry realized it was in fact a jewelry shop. They entered. Inside the shop consisted of glass cases filled with all a sorts of rings, chains, pins, bracelets and watches. Except for the odd merchandise Harry didn't think it all that different from Muggle Jewelry shops. A sudden thought struck him and Harry turned to Hermione who was eying up the broaches. "I'm just going to go ask about the watches" Harry spoke and made his way up the empty counter. He pressed the buzzer. Suddenly a women appeared from under the counter. Harry almost fell back with the shock.

"Why hello there deary! How can I help you?" She was tall and thin with neat fitting spectacles and a hat that reminded him of Professor MacGonigall.

"Em, I'm looking for something nice for my girlfriend" Harry whispered. The kind looking witch peeked behind him and smiled. "Say no more my dear. Were you thinking a chain? A bracelet or maybe some earrings perhaps?".

"Actually I was thinking a ring" Harry Replied. Without another word the quirky witch disappeared in behind the counter and again and moments later popped up with a little red box.

"This" she said opening the box and turning it around for him to see "is a special one indeed. It's 160 sickles, rather expensive really but worth every sickle". Harry bent in for a closer inspection. The ring was gold in color and consisted of two hands reaching in to hold a crystal shaped heart in the center with a crown on top of it. Instantly Harry knew Hermione would love it. "I'll take it" he said.

The witch nodded and closed the box. "She'd want to hang onto you" she said smiling again. "Do you it wrapped? Or a singing inscription made maybe?".

Harry was confused. "Er, no thanks, that's ok". He reached into his pocket and withdrew some coins. Counting out the correct amount he handed the money to the witch and slipped the ring inside his jeans pocket. "She's a lucky lass, that ring is a magical claddagh ring" the witch said while counting out the coins in her hand.

"A what?" Harry asked not liking the sound of it.

"You give it to someone you love and they're not around it glows when you think of them".

Harry nodded but in the next moment Hermione appeared at his side. "Find something?" She asked.

Harry shook his head and smiled at the witch who winked goodbye as they exited. "Nope, nothing I liked". As the made their way down towards the Leaky Cauldron Harry thought to himself. Did he love Hermione? He felt his stomach flutter at the thought of it. It's true he was happiest when he was with her.

As they reached the Leaky Cauldron and entered they searched for Ron but he was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Hermione asked. "He said he'd be here".

Harry shook his head eyes roaming over the heads at the bar and tables. "Maybe he went looking for us in the main street" Harry said.

They were just getting ready to leave when the barman called his name. Harry made his way back into Paul.

"Your friend Ron was here" he said pouring a firewhiskey and placing it in front of one very lax looking old wizard. "Where is he now?" asked Hermione but in the next second Ron came running out of wizards bathroom to their left. "Harry!" he shouted as he made his way over.

He grabbed Harry's forearm. "Where were you?" asked Hermione.

Ron ignored her and lent in close to Harry. "Come to the toilets with me".

"What?" Harry asked but Ron was already making his way back through the sea of bodies and towards the bathroom.

Harry turned to Hermione and lent in to kiss her cheek. " I won't be long. I'll just go see what's wrong wit him and be straight back out".

Hermione didn't look overly happy but nodded an ok. Harry made his way to the bathroom door and opened it. "Ron? You there?" Ron was standing facing a cubicle and appeared to be staring in at something. "What going on?" Harry asked making his way over. Ron waas truely transfixed and Harry gazed around the cubicle door. Someone was lying on the floor of the cubicle unconscious.

"Dad!" Harry shouted running to Voldemorts aid. Harry was in shock but there was no time for that. Voldemort was hurt and hurt bad.

"Ron what happened?!" Harry gasped. He raised a hand to Voldemorts neck and felt for a pulse, he was alive but it faint. His hands was gripping his stomach. As Harry pulled it away he felt his heart stop. Blood soaked out.

"It came in waiting for you two and I just found him there!" Ron spoke looking pale.

"Ron give me your hand" Harry shot. He took Ron's hand and pressed it to the wound. "Keep pressure on that. I'll be right back". Ron looked horrified but Harry was up and racing back out.

He pushed his way up the bar and called Paul.

"I'll need a room for tonight, no, make that two nights" Harry spoke. Paul nodded taking out a ledger and scribbling in it. Harry handed him a few sickles and Paul surrendered a key. "Room four".

"Harry?" Hermione was at his side. "What on earth are you doing?". Harry turned to her and took her forearms. She frowned. "What going on?"

"Can't talk. Be right back" He took off at a run but came to a skidding halt. "Hermione! Will you run down to Gabels and Floristers and pick up some bandages?" Harry asked pressing money into her hand.

"Harry what?" She went to argue.

Harry shook his head. "I'll explain later I promise. When you get back we'll be in room four".

Harry didn't wait for a reply he turned a disappeared back inside the bathrooms. Ron was sitting in the same position with Voldemort.

"Where were you?!" He asked. Harry pulled Voldemorts hood up over his head.

"Give me a hand Ron" Harry looped an arm around Voldemorts waist and Ron followed suit. The two groaned as the hoisted the unconscious Voldemort to his feet.

"This way" Harry said and they struggled out the bathroom door and across the pub. The barman Paul eyes them suspiciously. Harry smiled at him and laugh. "Drank himself unconscious".

Paul chuckled and nodded. Harry gave a sigh as they struggled down the hall to the rooms. They leaned Voldemort against the wall as Harry opened the door and carried him in.

"On the bed" Harry gasped. As they laid Voldemort down on his back and Harry lifted his feet onto the mattress they heard a knock at the door and in came Hermione.

"Harry I got the..." she stopped short seeing Voldemort on the bed and dropping everything on the floor ran over to join them. Harry took hold of where the cloth was torn and ripped. A large slash covered his right side. It bleed heavily. Returning to grab the water and a cloth Harry began to wipe the wound. Only then did they realize the extent of his injury.

"Stand back" Hermione shot and whipped out her wand. She pressed it to the wound and yelled "Baladerium!". Instantly the blood stopped flowing and the skin healed over to reveal a very ugly scab.

Harry ad Ron were in shock and Harry took Voldemort by the arm and bandaged the wound around his midriff. Once finished Harry sat at the end of the bed and sighed. His heart thumped so loudly he was sure Hermione and Ron could hear it.

Ron reached across and check Voldemorts pulse. He nodded and Harry "He's ok".

Harry sighed. As Ron filled Hermione in on what happened Harry disappeared over to the sink to wash the blood off his hands.

"Ron thank you. If you hadn't found him" Harry spoke but Ron held up a hand.

"It's no problem mate but how did he even get here?"

Harry shook his head thinking. "He must have been hurt in the attack this morning and decided to hide here but collapsed just after he got here".

Harry sat down at the table. He was in utter shock. Firstly that they'd even found Voldemort. If they hadn't he probably would've bled to death. Harry looked to Hermione and felt a wash of affection flood him. "Hermione if you hadn't..."

Hermione smiled. "Don't mention it".

After Ron had left to get them some drinks Harry took the opportunity to speak to her.

He smiled and nodded taking her hand. "I love you, you know that?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Harry nodded

"If you hadn't been here he'd have died. Only you knew that spell". He said.

Hermione blushed and Harry reached into his Jeans pocket and extracted the ring. He smiled and handed it to her.

A look of confusion crossed her features. "I picked this up for you in the jewelers".

Shock cross her features and she opened the box. Immediately her eyes lit up on the ring.

"Oh Harry, this must have cost a fortune" she said but Harry dismissed her.

"You deserve it" He said and with that she smiled and stood up. Her hands slipped around his waist and she lent up on her tip toes to kiss him. "Thank you. I love it" she smiled.

Harry nodded. He took the ring, put it on her finger and gave her another kiss. "Good, I'm glad".

Harry thought he knew now. He did love her.

Just at that moment Ron returned to the room with a big pot of tea. He spotted the two of them break apart and groaned. "Oh please!" Hermione giggled and Harry smiled.

He picked up nearby clean cloth and while Hermione and Ron drank tea he returned to Voldemort's unconscious form. He felt his forehead. He was burning up. Dipping the cloth in the bowl of water beside the bed Harry placed the cloth on his forehead. After two hours of repeating this Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep.

Harry wondered to himself what would have happened if her and Ron hadn't been their to help him.

An "Er" alerted Harry to the fact that Voldemort was waking up.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the latest chapter. Next update should be within about 24-48 hours.

Hope people are enjoying this and would still encourage as many reviews as possible.

* * *

Voldemort opened his green emerald eyes and gazed around sheepishly before settling on Harry beside him. "Harry?".

Harry smiled. "Shh, you'll be fine now"

Voldemort's breathing was still labored but Harry knew it might take him time recover properly.

"What happened?" his voice was scarcely audible.

Harry shook his head in reply "I could ask you the same thing. You passed out in the bathrooms. Ron found you and helped me carry you in here to the bed". Voldemort grimaced and pressed his hand to his bandaged side. "but it was Hermione who saved your life". Harry finished.

Voldemort finally seemed to noticed there were more people in the room and he made to sit up. His eyes narrowed on the sleeping forms by the table. "Harry, what are you doing here?".

Harry shrugged. "I was here shopping with Ron and Hermione but there was a report in the Witch Weekly about an attack on you. It said you were dead" Harry snorted "It said Fudge killed you".

"He almost did" Voldemorts admittance stopped Harry dead. He didn't look at Harry as he spoke but instead his eyes rested on the sleeping pair by the couch.

"The ministry found my headquarters. How I'd I love to know" He replied darkly. Harry reached over a poured him a glass of water which he refused. "They didn't make so much as a sound. I never heard so much a spark cast but of a sudden five Aurors and Fudge had cornered me and tried to kill me. I did the only thing I could. I apparated here". He said.

His eyes finally turned to met Harry's. The emerald green color that reminded him so much of his own reflection stared back. Voldemorts gaze softened. "How have you been kiddo?".

Harry smiled at the name, it brought back memories of the last time they'd been together.

"Good, I'm just glad we found you". Voldemort nodded. Harry told Voldemort he was going to get them some tea. He sighed as he reached the bar which now a little frantic.

"How's your friend Harry?" Paul appeared in front of his smiling. Harry nodded.

"Just need to sleep it off" Paul chuckled "What can I do for you?"

"Pot of tea would be great" it appeared in front of him on a floating tray. "Free of charge".

Harry smiled and thanked the friendly Wizard before making his way back down the corridor.

When Harry returned to the room he found Voldemort sitting at the table with Hermione.

"You're back" Hermione greeted him. Voldemort rose his wand and the floating tray made its way over and landed carefully in front of him.

"Hermione was filling me in on some things" He spoke. Harry was amazed he was even speaking to her. Voldemort hated Muggles and Half Bloods. Harry looked at Hermione questioningly as he took a seat.

"You're a lucky guy Harry, don't let this one go". Harry took her hand under the table and smiled at her

"I don't plan to". He said.

Voldemort placed a cup in front of him and Matrix seemed to wake up at last. She poked her little head out of Harry's pocket. Harry picked her up and placed her on the table. She raced back up and down it in excitement.

Voldemort grinned, stretching his unusually tight mouth "She seems to like you anyway" he said. Something in his voice gave Harry the distinct impression that he wasn't only talking about Matrix.

"She's great" Harry agreed "And the Durselys don't even know she's there, which is perfect".

Voldemort rose the cup to his lips and took a sip. "Ah yes, how is life with the Durselys?"

"Fine" Harry replied. "They've been nice to me lately though, it's a bit weird".

Voldemort chuckled and rose an eyebrow "Have they now". He nodded and took another sip of his tea.

"You didn't" Harry said, more shocked that Voldemort had actually chuckled.

"Oh yes I did" he replied. "But I didn't hurt any of them".

Harry laughed in shock. The image of a black robed scary wizard like Voldemort standing in the Durselys sitting room discussing his best interests was almost comical.

A yawn sounded as Ron finally stirred. "Harry? What?..Oh" He said noticing Voldemort sitting across from him.

"I owe you a thank you" He said. Ron rose an eyebrow and nodded tightly.

"What will you do now?" Hermione broke in. Voldemort frowned caught out by the question.

"Go up north I expect" he said taking up the kettle and tipping a little extra hot water into his cup. "I don't just have one hideout you know. It more like twenty in England alone".

As he spoke Harry couldn't help but notice how different his farther was from when they'd last met. He was still pale in complexion but his eyes looked more human somehow. His skin wasn't as taught and clung less tightly to his bones. He had a thin layer of Dark messy hair on his usually Bald head, not to mention smiling and chuckling.

Hermione squeezed his hand under the table and pointed to the cauldron shaped clock on the wall.

"I've go to go" she muttered apologetically. Harry nodded and stood up.

"I'll walk you out" he said.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. She looked to Voldemort "It was nice to meet you". Voldemort gave her a stiff nod in reply.

She bid Ron a goodbye and they left the room. As he closed the door behind him Harry reached out enfold her within his arms. She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "You were right Harry. There still is some good in him". Harry smiled and leaned in for a deeper kiss. A few minutes later they broke apart and Harry unwillingly released her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the station" she said and waved him goodbye. Harry watched her leave the corridor before he reentered the room to find a very red faced Ron and a grinning Voldemort.

"What?" harry asked. "What is so funny?"

Ron shook his head. "Speaking of time to go, it's ours". Harry nodded and ok. Ron bid Voldemort a quick goodbye before waited outside the room.

Now alone Voldemort stared at him with a half smile as he took a seat again. "You have some good friends there"

Harry shrugged. "I told they weren't all that bad"

Voldemort huffed. "Well you found the exceptions". Harry smiled, Voldemort was never going to admit he was wrong and Harry decided not to push it.

"Where will you go now?" Harry asked. He didn't want to have to say goodbye so soon again but he knew that it was too exposes for his farther here.

"I'll leave for Wales tonight. My Death Eaters will be waiting for me their" He spoke.

Harry nodded "Just be careful, Fudge will be looking high and low for you now". He said and stood up, Voldemort followed suit and the pair stared at each other.

Unsure of whether or not Voldemort would tolerate a hug, Harry held out a hand to be shaken.

Voldemort stared at it for a few moments before taking it. He nodded in approval "I tell you if I had your quick thinking". He said and pulled harry closer for a hug.

It was an uncomfortable hug, neither of them grasped the other very tight but it was progress and Harry felt the emotion bubble up within his chest.

Voldemort let him go and looked down at him "Keep in touch".

Harry nodded and walked for the door. He glanced back at Voldemort, who smiled before he closed out the door behind him.

As Harry and Ron made their way out to the bar Harry stopped to inform Paul that his friend would be leaving after the first night but had requested no visitors until then.

Paul waved them both goodbye.

* * *

Harry inserted his keys in the front door and twiddled with them. He opened the door pausing for the sound of the Dursleys in the sitting room or tv. Not a sound was to be heard from the house. He gazed back out at the drive way. In his shock Harry realized the car was gone, something that would usually stand out like a beackon to him.

He sighed heavily and made his way into the kitchen. He fixed himself a sandwhich and returned to his room; and just in time.

Harry listened for the sound keys as Uncle Vernon, Aunt Patunia and Dudley came bustling noisely in the front door. Holding his door handle hostage he softly closed it so only the faintest click could be heard. He didn't want to explain to the durselys where'd he'd been all day, not that they'd care to ask him.

For the next few hours Harry packed up his trunk up and gathered his belongings. He stacked up his books neatly and searched through his clean clothes. It was a struggle to disentangle Matrix from his underwear who'd left him little presents all over the draw but it kept his mind off the earlier events of that day, at least for a while.

The shock of even seeing Voldemort again after their last emotionally challenged parting last year had been great but at least it had left Harry with a lingering sense of pride in his farther.

Harry flopped down onto his bed and switched off the lamp. He stared at the sleeping form of Hedwig in the dark room.

Harry shook his head. It had taken them a lot of agonizing weeks to build up the little relationship they'd had. And even though he loved his dad they were not weeks Harry would ever be willing to repeat. Harry sometimes still awoke in the middle of the night with dreams about Wizards dressed in White and running, always running.

Truth was they owed it all to that night he'd spent in Lupins while waiting for Dumbledore to arrive the next day. That dream had changed everything;

_Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He found himself standing in the clearing of a dark forest, rather similar to the one that Lupins guest rooms were designed to look like. The shuffling of robes and voice reached his ears. Before Harry a man emerged clothed in black, his face was impossible to make out drenched in shadow. He stood silently and as he raised his head Harry Recognized to two red eyes that stared straight back at him. Even from such a distance Voldemort was truly the stuff of nightmares. _

_From behind Harry came the distant sound of a thump and the unmistakable swoosh of rapid feet, someone was in a rush to meet them. Even though his counterpart hadn't arrived yet Voldemorts stare continued to pierce the night, not even stopping to blink. _

"_My lord!" Harry recognized that voice and sure enough in the next moment someone else appeared out and walked right through Harry. The distinct hook nose and Black greasy hair of Professor Severus Snape. However even though Snape had appeared Voldemorts eyes remained fixed on a point behind Harry as if he were a window. Snapes beady black eyes were matched only by his dark wardrobe. Harry tried to process what was going on. It was true that Snape had been a Death Eater, but here Harry was witnessing it first hand._

"_My Lord" He inclined his head respectfully, his voice more controlled now. "Potter wasn't there"._

"_I know" said the chill voice._

_If Harry hadn't heard it himself he probably wouldn't have believed it. As his head erupted with sirring pain the look of surprise on Snapes face was, he guessed only matched by his, as he was met with an almighty roar of laughter from Lord Voldemort._

_Snape stood frozen and confused._

_Harry thought. What did Snape mean by 'Potter wasn't there'? Had he he gone to the Durselys? Were they ok?_

_The laughed stopped then and Voldemort titled his head sidewards still staring beyond him. Harry felt goosebumps begin to form all over his skin. A strange thought began to niggle at the edge of is consciousness; could Voldemort see him?_

_His head was full of pain that Harry now thought it might explode. Snape looked over at Harry and back at Voldemort as trying to see what his master was at._

"_Hello Potter" said Voldemort. _

_Harry was paralyzed. This was dream how could Voldemort possibly see him._

_Snapes face changed to one of shock. He gazed at Harry as if peering through a looking glass._

"_My lord, there is nothing there" he said._

"_Shh!" Lord Voldemort rose a hand to silence him. "Nice to see you again Harry". A cold grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "confused as to how I can see you?"._

_Snapes face became furrowed with lines of worry. That wasn't right. Snape hated Harry, why should he show concern for him or was it for his master?_

_Voldemorts voice was nothing less of sinister as he spoke. "This is the first time I've experienced tis myself. I believe we share an extraordinary connection as a result of your scar" He circled his wand around his fingers like a snake to charmers a rope. He grinned devilishly._

_Harry had had enough if this. He began to back away but in the next second Voldemort had sent a red ray at him. Harry shrieked in shock as his limbs clamped together and he hit the ground with a loud thump._

_Voldemort had attacked him in a dream. Harry tried to pinch himself but his limbs refused the movement. He could only stare up at the canopy and wait for Voldemorts red eyes to appear over him._

"_Potter?!" Snape spat. "That was Potter"._

_Harry now tingling in pain spotted his wand only meters away. Every nerve in his body was numb with fright and his insides turned to ice as Voldemort appeared over him grinning like a fox in a hen house. He hired his wand and pointed it directly at Harrys chest._

"_Crucio" he muttered._

_Immediately Harry felt the pain of a thousand needles pierce deep into every part of his body. He was screaming in pain. Then it stopped._

_Harry panted and his vision cleared to see Voldemort over him still. 'Wake up' he told himself but to no avail._

"_Master" Came Snapes breathless voice. "May I?"_

_Voldemort narrowed his eyes on Harry. He rose his wand again and a purple light glowed around him for a moment before the telltale gasp from Snape gave way that Harry, it now seemed, was visible._

_He appeared over him looking ashen faced, his beady black eyes huge. _

"_Bindo" Muttered Vodamort and ropes shot from the end of his wand wrapping themselves around Harry pinging his useless limb to his torso ._

_Voldemort lowered to his hunches then and gazed into Harry's eyes. "As they'll soon no doubt be waking you, let me leave you with a little something". From inside his robes appeared the glint of a knife. Harrys eyes widened as he lowered the point to his chest._

"_Sir! Help me please!" Harry called out then. Snapes jaw opened slightly. Voldemort gazed up at him in delight and back down at Harry. "You disappoint me Harry. After showing such reckless disregard for your life in that graveyard last year you now cry out like a child". Harry shook his head an insane look on his features. "MaybeVoldamort you are no better than those bloodtraitor parents of yours". _

_This enraged Harry and finally broke the stunning spell over him. He struggled in his binds to get up, to hit him, to do something but Voldemorts hand pressed down on his chest restraining him. His eyes flanked a dangerous color of red. "If your parents were so mighty why are they dead Harry?" He said in his tone conversational. "They were weak that's why. So are you, but I will correct that". Voldemort plucked Harry's robes in his first and inserted the knife into them tearing them to just above his midriff. Harry felt the cold steel of the knife pierce his chest. The pain was extreme. Harry cried out. Pained tears leaked from his eyes and he jerked wildly but Voldemort ran the blade in smooth curves along his chest keeping him pined. After what seemed like an eternity he stood up and backed away. Harry blinked the tears from his eyes. _

_Voldemort grinned "See what your precious Dumbledore thinks about that" he spat._

Harry opened his eyes and breathed deeply. He took hold of his pajama top and lifted it. There sat a black tattoo like mark just over his heart. Harry ran two fingers over the raised scar. Such a small mark and yet it had changed everything. Ultimately it had opened the gates for the discovery of his parentage. It had brought the White High Council down on top if him and Voldemort and almost gotten him killed on many occasions.

Harry let his top fall back down and realized how tightly his body was wound. He forced his shoulders to relax and uncurled his fists.

It's not like that anymore he told himself He's not like that anymore, and neither am I for that matter.

Harry law back down in the bed. Matrix stumbled up to his pillow and lay down in front of Harrys face folding her shapely legs under her. She closed her eyes and Harry smiled and followed suit. Tomorrow would see him back at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and on that happy note he felt himself begin to drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

The fourth chapter is here. I'd like to thank the readers for their reviews so far. It's given me the confidence to continue on despite bad grammar and spelling.

It might be nice to hear back from more of you however. At least 468 of you have so far read on to at least chapter two which is really encouraging.

I have two stories on the go at the moment but Next update will follow shortly.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning his thoughts automatically turned to yesterdays events. He wondered if Ron and Hermione actually knew how much he'd appreciated their help. He'd thanked Hermione but not Ron and Harry thought, maybe he could get Oliver Wood to give Ron a shot at Beater.

Harry would have written to her there and then but he had no idea what address she'd be at and they'd soon find themselves back in the castle tat night.

Harry sat up and looked to the cabinet beside his bed. Matrix was out cold. Harry couldn't blame him, last night had been a late night for them both.

A bustling at the window saw Hedwig land with post. It was her who kept him up last night sqwuaking to let out. He got up and strolled over to let her in. As he opened the window he shivered from the cold morning air. She flew to his arm.

"Hey" Harry stroked her breast softly. She dropped the newspaper she'd been carrying and as Harry bent to pick it up, Hedwig fluttered over to her cage and drank heavily from her water bowl.

Harry wondered who had sent him the paper. Surely not Ron or Hermione, why would they bother when they'd all be back in Hogwarts that night?

Harry sat down at the end of his bed and sank into the mattress. From the corner Hedwig ruffled her feathers, a sign she was settling down to roost.

Harry opened the twine and read.

"The Dark Lords Secret"

Oh great, he mused, what could Rita Skeeter possibly be blabbering on about now. She was, he knew extremely nosy and tricky. She had written horrible lies about him before and at this stage Harry had just learned to ignore her. He read on,

"Breaking news has just come to my attention" Harry thought, when did it not?

"Many wish me not to write about this as they think you, the public have no right to know. Mainly those officials at the ministry. It seems the Dark Lord is well and alive and has been hiding a dark secret – It seems he has an heir living among us".

Harry froze. Oh no! she'd found out! His mind was racing. Would people fear him now they knew? He read on urgently...

"Young Harry Potter, a boy we all remember as being the Dark Lords downfall those many years ago, shares many traits with the Dark Wizard. They are both parseltongues and powerful wizards but last last year, it seems the Dark Lord in fact kidnapped the child right out of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, from under the headmasters (Albus Dumbledore) nose"

"The Dark Lord then placed the Dark mark upon him and tortured the buy brutally; both mentally and physically until his escape. The Dark Lord then supposedly fled, but not before revealing that Harry Potter was actually Harry James Riddle; the son and sole heir of his Dark empire".

"One student interviewed said 'I knew he was weird but the teachers always favored him from the start, and even when he attacked me in the forest with two of his friends' remarks his classmate Draco Malfoy.

Harry flared with anger, that wasn't true at all but he should have known Malfoy would be the one to tell her. Truth was Harry did hit him but it was him, Malfoy who had led Harry to the forests edge in the first place with the intention of ganging up on him. Harry read on...

"Having met the boy before I am deeply disturbed to hear such news. Its safe to say that when I met him the second time around Harry was most aggressive towards me"

Harry laughed in shock. Only because she had written lies about him on their first encounter. So he'd told her off a bit. Who cared, she deserved it too.

"I know many of us Wizarding folk will be shocked at this but I feel the question is not whether Harry is the Dark Lords son or not. It's rather why the ministry considered it 'need to know' information and what they intend to do about it."

Harry stopped reading at last and put down the newspaper. He was nervous and with good reason. The ministry hadn't done anything about it but would that change now? They might expel him from school. Harry drove that notion from his mind, Dumbledore would never allow it. Still Harry knew he had a ruff time ahead of him, but he also knew he had his godfather, his friends and if things got really ruff; he had his father to lean on.

They arrived at Hogwarts late that evening and were some of the last to leave the train. When Harry and Ron finally emerged in their robes Hermione was waiting for them.

"Ready?" she spoke.

They'd only stepped off the train when Hagrid appeared over the tops of all the students heads. Hagrid was the schools caretaker, a half man Half giant who they'd made friends with in their first year. He was a fierce looking man with a beard that could smoother you but Harry and the friends knew he was softhearted and kind.

"Hiya 'Arry, 'Ermione, Ron" He shouted in his thick accent. Harry smiled but it was then he noticed something unusual. The normally self sufficient carriages were now being tugged along by what looked like walking horse skeletons with wings. Every carriage was the same and as Ron and Hermione stole them one with a particularly big looking beast Harry felt Hagrids presence by his side.

"They call um Thestrals" he said his voice dark. Harry shook his head in disbelief and looked up at the giant-man in confusion. "But how come..."

Hagrid put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "They're 'ere every year jus' the same they are. Most people try and avoid um see, on account of their nature, but not me". Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hagrid smiled down at him. "You'd best be going now Arry. They might not look it but them blighter's are fast as Hippogriffs so they are".

It didn't take them long to reach the castle. Harry was oddly silent on the trip. When he'd asked Hermione and Ron what they thought of the Thestrals, they'd given him worried looks and asked what he was talking about. Harry decided not to push it, he'd question Hagrid again later.

When they reached the castle they dismounted from the carriages and walked up the stone steps leaving their luggage at the door for the house elves that appeared out. As they made their way up the steps to the entrance hall, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy, who stood a few feet from the door. Harry felt a searing rage bubble within him. The students around Harry were keeping their distance and Harry had a good idea why.

"What happened to letting it go?" Hermione spoke beside him. Harry frowned

"I'm trying but he's the reason I'm getting all this hassle" he couldn't keep the anger from his voice.

He felt the tension leave his body as Hermione wrapped her hand around his. "Come on" she tugged him in. As they entered the Great Hall students everywhere pointed, whispered and a few gave him piercing stares. Hermione and Ron glared back until they'd look away. Most of the students had already filed in and had taken seats.

The three friends took their seats but as soon as Harry did, Ron and Hermione both stood up from the other side of the table, furious looks plastered on their faces.

"Potter" came Malfoys seething voice but Harry was already up and staring into his face. He only needed one remark. That was all, it would be justification enough for him.

"What?" Harry asked staring into his eyes and seeing the fear in them. Malfoys two crony friends were at his side. Crab and Goyle were flexing their muscles in a threatening way.

"How's your farther?" Malfoy asked in an unusually casual voice. There was no mock in it.

"Still bossing yours around last I remember" Harry spat and decided to ignore him, for Harry knew the other students would be looking for reason to be scared of him now. He turned around and sat back down. Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"Haven't you heard from him lately?" came Dracko's curious voice.

Ron huffed. "What business is it of yours?" he asked.

"Oh I see" Malfoy feigned a tone of surprise "You have new robes Weasley, your parents must have starved for months to buy you those". Ron stood up again.

"Tell your dad" Harry spoke and winked at Ron "He's not very impressed with him running at the first sniff of the ministry wont you?" Harry didn't bother to turn around. Ron's face split into a wide smile and Harry knew Malfoy had gone.

Hermione frowned "Harry you really shouldn't".

"Why the hell not Hermione? That little grease ball is the reason Harry's getting all these stares" Ron argued. Harry looked around his house mates. They quickly averted their gazes. He sighed but at that moment Dumbledore stood up brandishing a white piece of paper and silence fell in the hall.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" His voice carried well around the hall and he bore a big smile. "As we will shortly be joined by this years up and coming first years I would first like to announce our new head boy, head girl and prefects". Harry smiled over at Hermione who drummed her fingers nervously on the table in front of her.

"Our new Headboy shall be, Seamus O'Flahery of Ravenclaw" The Ravenclaws exploded in celebration and his house mates stood up to pat him on the back.

"Yes, yes well done Seamus" Dumbledore spoke making the Ravenclaws clam down. "Our new Headgirl will be Gretta Forkbeard of Hufflepuff" Harry glanced over at the Hufflepuffs table. Gretta was a rather bony looking young women with bright orange hair and a snaggletooth. Her friends patted her on the back as she burst into tears. A scoffing reached his ears as Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Now last but not least our prefects, Miss Angelina Prince, Miss Hermione granger, Mr Frederick Crowsleeve and Mr Paul Broadfoot". Harry smiled at Hermione who let out a huge sigh and smiled back.

Dumbledore smiled "Congratulations everyone and now on to the sorting ceremony!".

A round of applause sounded around the hall as the hall door opened again and the flood of first years began to fumble in nervously.

Professor McGonagall stood up with the battered looking sorting hat and placed it on the stool at the top of the stage steps.

The first thing Harry noticed when he gazed into the crowd was the number of first year students was small, less than half of any other year. He shifted in and out of concentration as the hat began it's short but informative opening speech drawing out gasps of awe, fear and wonder from the first year students. This brought a smile to his lips and Harry let his eyes fumble over the new faces.

The hat stopped rhyming and as Harry looked up at it he couldn't help but notice it wink at him.

McGonagall raised the parchment to her eye level. She started to read off names.

Harry scanned the faces smiling. They reminded him so much of him on his first day. His eyes glided over one boy and stopped.

Harry's jaw opened slightly in shock. The boy looked the spitting image of him, no glasses but the same black untidy excuse for hair, the same thin and scrawny frame. He looked just as Harry had always looked, even though Harry had taken much more of a stretch this year.

"Harry" Hermione laughed "He looks just like you"she said spotting the boy at last.

As if he'd felt Harry's burning gaze the boy turned his head and locked eyes with him. The boy's eyes widened and he urged forward slightly before he stopped himself. He gazed back up at the sorting of his fellow first years and back at Harry as if he wanted to walk straight over to him.

The boy looked in an inner struggle with himself and didn't remove his eyes from Harry, not even when the hat called his name.

"Conor.A.Riddle".


	5. Chapter 5

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. It's about to get a more exciting

* * *

"Harry?" he felt Hermione's gentle touch on his hand snapping him out of his daze."What?"

She frowned in concern "You're just staring at that boy is all".

Harry gazed back up at the boy who had just taken a seat on the sorting stool.

"It's strange but I feel like I know him".

Ron shrugged and helped himself to some pumpkin juice. "Well he does look just like you".

"Yeah" Harry muttered distractedly "Sure" His eyes narrowed as the hat was placed on the boys head. He looked practically beside himself with fear.

Ten students had been sorted so far and so far none of them into Griffindor.

"Oh look, that must be Dennis Malfoy" came Ron's bitter voice.

"Who?" Harry turned his attention back to Ron who pointed out the blond hair boy with side combed hair waiting next in line. "That's Malfoys younger brother" He finished.

"Oh that's right, Alicia Silverstone told me he'd be enrolling this year".

Harry shook his head "I wasn't aware he had a brother". But his attention had returned to the boy who's face was expressing an array of colorful emotions as that hat whispered sweet nothings in his head.

It was strange staring at the boy. It felt as if Harry was trying to decide whether he was a possible friend or enemy. The boys eyes met his again.

"Slytherin!" yelled the hat. The hall erupted in cheers from the Slytherin table as young Conor stepped down to join them. Harry fixed him with glare.

Harrys gaze shifted to the Slytherin table where Malfoy met it with narrowed suspicious eyes. As Conor came around the table Malfoy stood to offer the raggedy legged boy a seat beside him.

The boy looked disappointed, deflated like he wasn't happy with the hats choice of his house.

Once the sorting ceremony was over and the other first years were snuggly seated at their appropriate benches, McGonagall picked up the hat and retreated up to the teachers top table.

Dumbledore stood up calling for silence yet again.

The chatter died down and he smiled "Well done everyone. I would like to take this opportunity to inform students that as of the large amount of requests we received last year, mid- semester Hogsmeade trips will now be available to all years" Dumbledore rose a finger to his lips before the chatter started again. "Anyone wishing to attend should submit their forms before Saturday three weeks from now". His blue eyes met with Harrys and a crease appeared over his brow. "Having said at that I have one last word to say...Balbamerium!"

The usual feasts appeared on all the tables drawing out 'Ew's' and 'Ah's' from the first years. Even now it still brought a smile to Harry's lips. Immediately the students began to dig in and Harry was no different. He helped himself to some mash potatoes, beef and Yorkshire puddings. Hermione groaned as Ron began to overload his plate as usual and Harry snorted.

"What?" asked Ron with a full mouth.

Harry contemplated his own plate and didn't eat much. "Harry? Is everything ok?" came Hermione's smooth voice next to him. Harry nodded and sighed.

"It's just Sirius" Harry explained. She raised an eyebrow at him and Harry took his cue to continue on "He just said he'd collect me from the Dursely's by August, and like you know he never turned up".

"There's no need to worry mate, he's probably off enjoying his freedom for once" Ron muttered through a mouthful of sticky BBQ ribs. "It's not been long since his name was cleared. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't just living it up somewhere".

Hermione huffed and smiled at Harry. "Ron's right Harry, even if he does have the manors of a walrus" she frowned at Ron.

Harry thought about that. They were probably right, it had only been a month since Voldemort had forced Petter Pettigrew to turn himself in and clear Sirius' good name. The thought brought a faint smile to his lips.

Once the start of year feast was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the river of students out of the Great Hall. As they lingered outside they noticed Malfoy stand up, along with his little brother, who Harry could easily admit looked like a mini Draco replica. Crab and Goyle joined them and to his surprise so did the new Slytherin boy. Hermione took his hand as they made their way towards them. "Come on, let's not give them the satisfaction". Harry let her lead him away down the corridor to where Ron was waiting for them.

As the crowds filed out Harry could already hear Malfoy's little brother hassling young Conor. He had him pinned into a corner and was teasing him. Harry stopped and looked back. Noticing Harry's interest Ron and Hermione stopped with him.

"Look at him!" spat Ron. "He's just like his brother".

At the mention of his name, as if he knew Draco appeared out grinning. His eyes met Harry's over the mass of students and he laughed.

"Hey Potter! Nice report in the Witch Weekly eh?"

Harry felt his fists clench at his sides. Hermione's hand traveled to his shoulder and Harry watched as she stepped out "Let me handle it" she smiled.

Harry and Ron stood curious as she strode purposely forward. "Dennis leave that boy alone". She came to stop meters from the young Malfoy and frowned at him.

"Oh yeah?" Draco stepped up the them "Why should he?".

"What does she think she's doing?" Ron spat. Harry shook his head watching carefully.

Young Conor attempted to side step the gang. Draco nodded to his brother who pushed him back up against the stone walls of the now empty corridor.

"Five points from Slytherin" Hermione shouted "And if I see or hear of anymore attempts at bullying tonight it'll be twenty!" she spat flashing her new prefcts badge at them.

Malfoy, Crab and Goyle advanced on her but Harry was there in seconds, pulling her behind him and standing in Draco's face, feeling his shoulders square up in anger.

Draco glared at him. "Oh? What you going to do about it Potter?" he teased. Harry glanced to the side where Dennis Malfoy had Conor pined against the wall.

"Leave him alone" Harry said through gritted teeth, he was seething in anger. The young boy twitched nervously.

"Don't worry about him Dennis, Potter wouldn't dare try anything" he chuckled "He might damage a nail".

In a move so subtle that Draco didn't notice until it too late Harry raised his wand and pressed it under Malfoys chin. Crab and Goyle reacted Immediately and swiped for him with large fists which Harry avoided easily. They didn't make a second attempt as Ron and Hermione's joined in with their wands also. Malfoys eyes were wide. Harry frowned down at the young Malfoy who released Conor. Harry stared at the young boy "Do yourself a favor, don't hang around with slimeballs or you may just become one". The boys eyes brightened and he smiled.

Malfoy hissed "Dennis come on, lets leave Potter, Pauper and Mudblood to..."

He never got to finish his sentence for at that second Harry had yelled "Trallacaserum!" and visualized the third floor girls bathrooms. Malfoy disappeared with a nose like a person being suck down a rubber tube.

Crab and Goyle flexed and Harry frowned. "Want to join him?" he threatened. The two slytherin boys growled at him before backing off.

"W-what did you do to my brother?" came Dennis's shaky voice.

Harry gazed down his nose in disdain at the blond boy. "Oh he's alright" Harry smirked.

Crab took Dennis by the shoulder and the three reluctantly disappeared around the corner but not before Hermione informed them that she would reliving this incident to Professor Snape.

Harry turned to look at Hermione. She giggled as Ron let out an audible sigh and began to lead the way down the corridor. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him planting a kiss on her hair. "I forgot you could do that" he said.

She laughed "If he'd have cast a spark at me it would have been fifty".

"Remind me not to cross you this year" Ron laughed.

Harry stopped once again and glanced back down the corridor. Young Conor was collecting his books from the slate floor. "Go on" He told his frowning friends "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes".

They did so but not before Hermione planted a light kiss on his lips.

Harry watched them leave before he walked back down to the boy. He reached his side a bent to pick up..Book of Spells Volume three?

Harry held out a hand to the boy "Hi, I'm Harry" he introduced himself as he handed the him the beaten looking book.

"Thanks. I'm Conor" He replied shyly.

"You're a third year?" Harry asked confused. The boys green eyes twinkled as the corner of mouth lifted up in a smile.

"Yes. I just came here from a Muggle family but I was too old to go into first year" Conor spoke.

Harry studied the boys shape and hight. The boy looked no bigger than a first year but now Harry really looked he could see the boys eyes were older than that of an eleven year old.

Harry smiled at him "Well if you need to play catch up I can help you. I came from that kind of background myself". Harry twitched as the boys eye raised and settled on Harry' lightning shaped scar.

"I'm a Slytherin, why would you help me?" He asked.

Harry frowned not knowing how to answer that himself. "I don't know" He said at last "I suppose I feel like I know you. That's crazy I know..."

"No!" the boy shook his head "No it's not"

The boys fired off quick response stunned Harry and the two stared at each other in silence.

A muttering from behind them was all the warning they received before Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape exited from the Great Hall behind them. The two stopped seeing Harry and Conor standing in the corner.

"Potter! Explain yourself" Snape spat at once. Dumbledore held up an excusing hand.

"Now now Severus, they are not out that late" Dumbledore's blue eyes rested on Harry, he smiled.

"Harry do you think I could have a few minutes in my office? There is something me need to discuss?" Harry nodded and smiled at Conor.

"See you around Conor"

Conor nodded "Yeah see you Harry".

Dumbledore took his arm gently leading him away from the staring boy and the potions master.

They were silent as they made their way to large stone gargoyle that guarded the revolving staircase to Dumbledores office.

"Fizzing Whizzbies" Dumbledore muttered and lifted the hem of his long purple robes as he stepped onto the moving concrete stairs. Harry followed suit and soon found himself back in the huge office that was his headmasters. The room was large and resembled something of a library with knickknacks littered about and painting of sleeping x headmasters on the wall.

At the back of the room was a wroth iron circular staircase that harry could only assume led to the headmasters private quarters.

Fawks let out a heavenly musical chyme as they entered and for umpteenth time Harry found himself admiring her fiery plumage.

Dumbledore smiled noticing this and gestured to the seat opposite him "Please".

Harry did taking note of the tender voice the old wizard used. "Is something the matter sir?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sure you are wondering why Sirius did not turn up to collect you as planned Harry?" Harry straightened and nodded. "He is stuck in Romania. There has been a problem with Charlie Weasley's dragons and Sirius offered to stay and help".

Harry frowned in concern "What kind of problem?"

"For some reason they've scattered all over the continent and Charlie and Sirius are leading a team to try and recover them while limiting the exposure damage, but that is not why I called you up here Harry".

Harry gazed at his Headmaster and noted the fresh lines of worry that had appeared on his kind face.

"Did you notice how many less students we've accepted this year?"

Harry nodded and felt a prickle of annoyance. "Yes. It's because of me isn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded smiling. " That's right Harry. You're in for a ruff year. We've been getting letters from all over the country from parents excusing their children from attending." Harry frowned but Dumbledore's smile didn't fade. "Of course that makes no difference, to me you are no different from any other Witch or Wizard who attends this school".

Harry sighed "They're afraid aren't they?" he muttered quietly.

"Yes. We don't expect them to understand Harry, but seeing you with young Conor in that corridor..."

Harry gazed up at his Headmaster. His knowing eyes told Harry he wasn't missing a trick. "What about him sir?"

"Harry Conor is new to magic and new to our ways, as such he can be easily mislead or even misleading. It's no surprise that he will need a lot of guidance and support to stay on the path".

Harry shook his head and felt his headmasters eyes linger on him.

"From the moment I met him sir" He spoke at last. "I-I felt that I knew him, that'd we met before".

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "I saw that yes, and yet being put into Slytherin didn't make any difference to your judgment of him, why?".

Harry thought about that carefully and considered how to answer. "I'm not sure how to answer that professor. It was like when I saw the disappointment on his face at being sorted into Slytherin, well, I guess I knew he wasn't a typical Slytherin".

Dumbledore smiled, a broad open smile. It was one of those smiles that told him the old Wizard was impressed.

"Did you happen to catch his last name Harry?"

"Yes" Harry replied automatically. "It was R..." he felt his voice snag in his throat.

Dumbledore nodded "Riddle, yes Harry. Conor is Voldemort's only living son, apart from you that is" Harry was sure all the color had drained from his face. He swallowed and licked his lips. "That would make him".

"Indeed" Dumbledore cut him short "Conor is your half brother Harry".


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I've decided to take a new approach to 'How' I'm writing this story.

Chapters will be longer and take on a different style. No changes to the plot.

I'm looking for feedback on whether or not to continue the story like this. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm telling you this in confidence Harry. Conor is aware but Voldemort is not, and we would like it to stay that way".

Harry stared at his headmaster in shock. He had a little brother.

"I'm also telling you this because I feel you will understand the seriousness of the situation and appreciate what would happen if he were to fall in with the wrong crowd. I'm hoping this will help you to understand better what I'm going to ask of you".

Harry felt numb from shock but his mind snapped back to attention at those words.Dumbledore frowned "I want you to join the Slytherin house for the remainder of your year here Harry".

Harry stared at his headmaster in disbelief. "You want me to w-what?" the words escaped him in a rasp. He blinked and stared at the old Wizard as if he'd not heard him correctly.

Dumbledore nodded tightly "In you beats the heart of a true Gryffindor Harry, only with that kind of guidance will Conor follow the path we have marked out for him".

"But Slytherin sir? I mean I-Why?" Harry couldn't find the words to speak, one shock overriding the other. He frowned across the table at his professor "Why not just place him in Gryffindor in the first place?".

Dumbledore smiled seeming pleased by the question. "It is not for me to decide Harry, where students should be placed. It is not for me to meddle in Conor's fate"

"But you are willing to meddle with mine by placing me in Slytherin" Harry winced at the menace in his own voice.

"Yes," he said. "Make no mistake Harry, I only ask you this because you are one of the strongest young wizards I have ever had the pleasure to meet. Your sense of morals is nothing short of admireable".

Harry felt a blush rise in his cheeks at that and turned his head away from the old Wizard. Did the Headmaster really think that flattery would be enough to make up his mind. Why would he, Dumbledore think that Harry owed this boy, owed him such dedication. Harry didn't even know the boy, and yet, he'd known within two minutes of talking to him that Conor was an innocent.

Dumbledore seemed to sense the inner struggle going on within him, his features softened.

"Can I trust you will think this over and come to me tomorrow with your answer?".

Harry nodded reluctantly awarding him a tired smile from the blue eyed Professor. The past few hours had been hard on Harry but Harry knew that if he did accept Dumbledores proposal they would only get more difficult. The past few hours...He frowned.

"Sir, will it not look bad or obvious if I'm placed into Slytherin right now? Won't the public, won't Voldemort.." Oh Merlin's beard.

"You are of course referring to the recent revealing of your parentage. Yes Harry it will look bad. The ministry will no doubt hound me over the decision but they do not know of Conor and never will if I can help it". Dumbledore pushed back his chair and came around the table to sit in front of Harry. Harry's eyes scrolled down to the headmasters left hand, and the short stump of the missing finger there. Harry swallowed remembering the battle in which Dumbledore and Voldemort had teamed up to fight the council. He had lost the finger while trying to protect him.

"Nobody will be informed of why you are changing houses. In light of recent events the puplic may put pressure upon the ministry for answers who will most likely pass it off as a publicity stunt. It goes without saying then that I must also ask you not to tell anyone your reasons, or at least, only tell those you must".

Harry knew instantly that Dumbledore meant Ron and Hermione. "I understand sir, and I promise I'll think about it". Dumbledore's smile widened and a twinkle shone in his bright eyes as Harry stood up. "Goodnight Harry".

"Goodnight professor" Harry muttered, his hand was already reaching for the door out of the headmasters office. Harry burst out of the revolving staircase breathing heavily. He had a lot to think about. Harry was angry at the old man for pushing this on top of him at once. In one night he'd had to come to terms with the half the school finding out Voldemort was his father. As if that wasn't bad enough now, he would now have to reinforce most of their suspicions by moving into the Slytherin house. Harry sighed and he spent quite a while roaming the corridors before he returned to the common room.

His head hurt from thinking too much. He couldn't join the Slytherin house, he just wouldn't do it, but then Conor clearly needed him.

"So?" Drolled the voice in the back of his head "who is he to you?"

Harry stalked up yet another torch lit corridor and paused when he heard raised voice from around the corner. Whoever they were they were having a rather heated argument. Harry not wanting to interrupt looked for an alternate corridor when he paused recognising the voice.

He crept to the corner and peeked around.

In the dull light of the torches Harry could clearly see the fours students standing halfway up it. One blond student had another pined to a wall by the scruff of the collar and was spitting insults at the young boy in the Slytherin uniform.

Harry stepped out silently.

"So I disgrace the name pure blood do I?" Draco spat into Conor's face making the young boy wince and crinkle his nose. "I should just sprout a sign on your back now, kick me, because that's about all I'll be doing".

Crab and Goyle snickered behind Draco who's eyes glittered dangerously. "And if Potter thinks he's such a hero, where is he now huh?".

"Shut up you weasel! The only reason you're not hanging from the roof is because Harry's not here"Conor retorted.

Draco pulled Conor away slightly before slamming the him back into the grey stone wall with force. "You're right, he's not, so I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. Where is Harry? Why isn't he here to protect me" Malfoy mocked in a high voice gaining more snickers from his grinning counter parts.

"He's pointing is wand straight at your heart"

Crab and Goyle stopped laughing and Malfoy released his grip on Conor and turned around. Harry was seething in anger.

"There you are" Draco laughed shrilly.

Harry sneered keeping his wand pointed at the greasy blond youth. "Did you like the girls bathroom Draco? I've heard is nice and flowery in there". Crab and Goyle snorted in laughter at that.

"Shut up!" Draco hissed back at the them pink eard. He glared at Harry backing up slightly. "You think you're so great Potter, just because you're the Dark Lord's son. You don't deserve him! And as far as that Mudblood filth your dating is concerned, you can tell her from that if she thinks she's pushing me around with that badge of hers shes" -Smack! Harry felt pain lace through his wrist and hand as Malfoy staggered back bracing his jaw. Harry stared in shock, he hadn't meant to do it and to his surprise Crab and Goyle went to Dracos aid. Harry felt his anger bubble again as Draco whiped out his wand. Harry flashed his in an ark "Serpensortia!". A bang sounded that echoed in the corridor and dark scaled snake shot from the end of his wand onto the ground in front of Draco. From hiss right Harry heard Conor gasp.

The wide hooded cobra hissed angrily and all three cronies froze at once.

"Give them a bit of a scare" it escaped him in a hiss and lengthy Cobra raised up their knee height hissing and rocky from side to side. Crab and Goyle who were behind Draco stepped backwards and took a run down the corridor leaving Draco alone.

His narrowed eyes lifted up to Harry's. "You think your hissing scares me Potter? You wouldn't dare" he mocked.

Harry hissed and the Cobra struck out in a false strike at the Slytherin's foot. A high shriek and Draco was stumbling back after his long gone friends.

Harry let a sigh of relief and disapparated the snake in a puff of smoke. He looked to Conor, the young mans brilliant green eyes were bright on him. Eyes so like his own, so like his dads "You ok?" Harry asked.

Conor nodded righting himself and fixing his robes. "I am now, thanks" he smiled.

"Dumbledore told me" Harry flinched, he hadn't meant for it to slip out so emotionlessly.

The boys eyes widened in hope. Harry smiled wryly "It's nice to think I have a little brother, even if it is only because of Voldemort".

Conor's felt blushed red at that and a shy smile appeared on the boys face "Yeah, same here".

Conor bent to pick up his wand and Harry found himself taking in the boys appearance, marking similarities. He wasn't especially tall or mature looking which was one of the reasons he hadn't stood out from the first years in the sorting ceremony. His jaw was less pronounced than Harry's and his face rounder but there was still the black messy crop of hair that stood up in places, and Conors green eyes were large, round and curved slightly up at the corners. Harry blinked as he realized he was staring at the boy. Why shouldn't I be? I just found out we're brothers. At that thought a burning protectiveness filled Harrys chest.

"If Malfoy gives you trouble again I want you to go to teacher, or better yet come to me" Conor smiled "But don't tell him anything important, his dad works for our dad".

Conor's gaze widened and he bit his lip. "What's dad like Harry?" he asked.

Harry felt his heart strings tug. What was he meant to say to that? How could Harry describe Voldemort in any other way than how the world saw him.

"Not yet, there's plenty of time for that, and I'm just too tired right now" Harry offered lamely. He felt drained but he didn't turn from Conor or walk away.

Conor hesitated a moment before he spoke. "Why didn't you tell the snake to attack?"

Harry's eyes widened "You're a parseltongue too?" Of course he was, he was Voldemort's son.

"I am? I mean I AM!" Conor shrieked. "I never noticed it before". Despite how tired he felt and the weight of responsibility over him, Harry had to hide the smile that threatened to break. Conor really was a likable sort.

"Because no matter how much of a greasy git he may be that would be wrong" Harry said.

Conor nodded and Harry around, suddenly realizing how late it was. "You'd best get going to the dungeons, it's past curfew".

Conor nodded. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked enthusiastically. Harry groaned inwardly knowing he would face the same difficult questions tomorrow.

"Sure" He forced a smile into play and waited until Conor had left before heaving a heavy sigh. How would he brake the news to his best friends?

* * *

In the morning Harry had gotten up early before classes. By the time students were leaving for breakfast Ron and Hermione were caught up on the events of the previous night and more importantly, Dumbledore's request.

"You can't go to Slytherin, you just can't!" The redhead paced up and down in front of the couch were they sat.

Hermione frowned beside Harry where he sat. "Ron's right Harry. Conor seems like a nice boy but you moving into Slytherin after that report in the witch weekly is crazy".

"Ha! See? Even Hermione agrees with me" Ron shot.

"However" Hermione spoke "I think I have to agree with Dumbledore on this one, Conor needs Harry". Ron groaned and Harry smiled at Hermione. He knew she'd understand. Ron wasn't taking it quite so well though and he continued to pace as he fought for more cons against Harry decision.

"What about Quidditch? The Gryffindors wouldn't have a seeker".

Harry frowned "I didn't think about that. I guess I could ask Dumbledore to let me keep playing though".

Ron nodded "Oh yeah and sleep in the same room as the house you beat? You're braver than I am".

Harry sighed, he didn't like to admit it but Ron was right. "Ron stop it! You're being unfair. This is bigger than Quidditch, and it's Harry's decision" Hermione finished and turned to Harry.

"I don't like it, but I think you should tell Dumbledore you'll do it". Harry kissed her briefly and took her hand. "Thanks".

Harry looked up at Ron who glanced between them. He frowned "Fine do what you want, don't come crying to me when some Slytherin hexes you in your sleep though".

Harry chuckled. "I won't" he promised.

Glad the emotions between them all had but seemed to run out, Harry announced he was going to give Dumbledore his answer and that he'd meet them later in class.

Along the way Harry couldn't stop thinking about how different it would be now. It had been the encounter with Malfoy the night before that had made up his mind. Harry couldn't let Conor deal with that alone. He couldn't be with Conor all the time but it would certainly discourage Draco and the others from giving the boy a hard time.

Harry reached the gargoyle and muttered the password. He made it to the door and wrap softly. He expected Dumbledore to be asleep still but a voice sounded inviting him in.

Harry entered to see Dumbledore sitting in his usual seat and Professor McGonagall standing in front of him. Dumbledore smiled. "Good morning Harry. Please, come in".

Harry closed the door and entered. His glanced up at Professor McGonagall curiously.

"It's ok Harry, Professor McGonagall knows". She smiled wryly at him.

"Oh, right. About what you asked me professor?...I'll do it. Harry had expected Dumbledore to smile or show some kind of reaction but instead the old headmaster nodded and turned to Professor MacGonagall. "Minerva, would you mind calling Professor Snape for me?".

She nodded "Certainly Albus". She walked towards the fire grate and took a handful of powder from the bowl on the table beside it. Harry watched as she threw the powder into the flames and they changed to a green color. In the next second the hooked nose professors stepped out of the fire dusting himself off.

"A simple message would have been enough" Snape growled. He frowned seeing McGonagall, and Harry standing around the table.

"Severus. Come in please. Forgive me for calling you so early but there is an important matter to discuss that could not wait".

Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry once more. "Are you sure about this Harry? Have you thought it through? You realize of course that this will make things rather more complicated for you".

Harry nodded. "I want to be there for Conor professor. And if that means leaving Gryffindor then so be it".

Dumbledore smiled in understanding. "Minerva, you may go". She nodded and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Actually Professor" harry cut in "I was hoping to talk to talk to you about still being able to play Quidditch". She raised a thoughtful eyebrow "I believe that may be arranged" she smiled and turned to leave.

Snape stood forward looking confused. "Excuse me headmaster, but just what is going on? Why have I been called here and why is it Potter must leave Gryffindor?"

"All in good time Severus, please, both of you, take a seat" Harry did.

Snape sent a disdainful look at Harry "I'd rather stand thank you".

Dumbledore shrugged "If you wish. I have called you here to inform you that Harry will be moving into the Slytherin house for the remainder of the year".

Snape blinked and stared at the headmaster "You cannot be serious".

Dumbledore's lips curved up in a smile "I am serious Severus. You know the situation with Conor and Harry here has agreed to join the Slytherin house to look after him".

Snape shot Harry an uncertain look. "But headmaster..."

"That is my final word on it Severus" Snape shut his mouth and sent a glare at Harry.

Dumbledore turned to look at Harry again. "You may wait outside now Harry".

Harry nodded and stood to leave. He leaned back against the door and sighed. The conversation was still going on inside.

"...go easy on him Severus. Harry is doing this for Conor and I don't imagine the transition will be at all comfortable for him".

"But Dumbledore, if the ministry hear about this, if the Dark Lord hears about this".

"Then I will deal with it Severus! I have made up my mind".

Harry sighed and stood away from the door leaving the conversation behind. He stepped down the stone steps and exited out of the Gargoyle at the end. It was a few minutes before Snape emerged from the hole. His eyes fell on Harry leaning against the wall and he grinned maliciously. "Stand up straight Potter" Harry obeyed spreading the sneer on his professors face. "You will follow me to the Gryffindor common room to collect your belongings and deposit them in your new dorm".

Harry nodded deciding not to speak. They walked briskly down the corridors before they came to the portrait hole and the painting of the Fat Lady.

Harry muttered the password. She stared at Snape suspiciously. "Go ahead Potter. I will wait for you here. Do not be long" he hissed.

Harry entered with a sigh _I must be crazy_


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Harry noticed was Ron and Hermione weren't in the Common room. Disappointed Harry made with way up to his and Ron's room. He found them standing around his bed. As Harry entered and made his way over Hermione's eyes met his and instantly Harry knew something was wrong. He quickened his step and that's when he spotted Conor sitting on the mattress.

The boy sat with his arms crossed over his chest and didn't look up at Harry when he called him.

"Malfoy" Hermione told Harry. "Conor it's ok. Show Harry". As she said it Conor winced and raised his eye to meet Harry. Immediately Harry's chest burst with a seething rage. He lent down on his hunches to get a better look. Harry's eyes took in the purple and black bruise around his left eye. Malfoy had fashioned him with a shiner alright. Harry frowned.

"That's it, as soon as I see him I'm going to make sure he comes out with worse, trust me" Harry promised. Conor's eyes met his and he nodded.

"Have you told him?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. She shook her head. "We wanted to wait in case you changed your mind". Harry nodded in understanding.

"Told me what?" Conor asked.

Harry smiled "I'm moving into Slytherin. You won't have to worry about Malfoy anymore. If he so much as breathes out of line I'll be there". Conor's eyes widened and Harry froze in shock as his hands came around his waist. Conor pressed his face to Harry chest.

"Harry you can't do that" He spoke his voice muffled by the material of Harry's robes.

"Yes I do. I'd rather become and Slytherin than have Malfoy bully my little brother". Harry said, trying it on and not finding it all that strange. Brother, brother, Conor is my brother. It took him a moment to realize Hermione's eyes glittering and Ron was smiling. Feeling heat in his cheeks Harry took Conors arms and pushed him back slightly. "Come on, you can help me pack". Conor beamed and lept up.

As Ron and Conor busied themselves with packing up Harry's clothes and books into his case Hermione pulled him to the other side of the room. Her watery hazel eyes told him everything and he wrapped his arms around her bracingly and rested his chin on her head.

"I feel like this is goodbye" She whimpered. Harry sighed and tightened his grasp on her. "Shh, I'm only down the hall and you'll see me everyday I promise" he muttered and heard her sniffle. She pulled back and Harry rewarded her forehead with a soft kiss. "I have to do this for Conor Hermione, he needs me. You've seen what he's going through". She dried her tears and nodded "I know you do Harry" Harry placed a gentle kiss on her lips and rubbed his hand on her back. She smiled wryly and so did he, happy just in the knowledge that he had her.

She took his hand "Come on. We can use the levitation charm".

She guided him back over to where Ron and Conor were just adding the finishing touches to his trunk before snapping it shut.

Harry collected his last few items from under his mattress. They consisted of a few letters from Sirius, a letter from Voldemort and some chocolate frog cards. Harry pulled out an old square tin from under the bin and opened it to deposit the letters in. Instead he found Matrix curled up inside and deciding not to wake her closed it again.

The four made their way down into the common room and Harry tried his best to ignore to questioning stares of his fellow X house mates.

They opened the portrait and Snape stepped back as they and luggage came floating out. His eyes narrowed on seeing Conor who blushed but turned away. "This way Potter".

Snape led the way, followed by Ron and Hermione and finally Harry and Conor. At the stairs leading to the dungeons Snape paused and told Conor to direct them to the common room that he needed to order Harry new robes.

The trio followed Conor who now walked with a bounce in his step. Despite the twisting in Harry's stomach he knew what he was doing was the right thing. Conor had grown up without parents, and had been raised by a family of muggles. Harry only knew too well what that was like but where Harry had the Weasleys, Hermione and Sirius, Conor had no one. Even though they were only half brothers Harry already knew they would get along fine.

It wasn't long before they reached the stone wall with the painting of three old hags standing over a caudron of bubbling broth.

"Basilisk" Conor spoke and the painting spun open to reveal the entrance. Conor stepped in and Harry stepped waiting for everyone else. Harry sighed and crossed the threshold, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

Harry couldn't help but feel his nerves fly off the handle. The Slytherin Common room was buzzing with students and the noisy chatter died as all eyes turned to see the Gryffindor invaders.

Ron and Hermione sent him frightened looks. Harry turned to Conor as his case came floating through the portrait hole after them. "Conor will you take my trunk up? I just need a minute with Ron and Hermione".

"Sure Harry" With a swish and flick Conor sent a "Wingardium leviosa" at the trunk which rose up and began to follow him up the stone stairs to their left. Harry sighed still aware of the tension of the room around them.

"You two had better just go. Once I'm settled in Conor and I will come looking for you in the Great Ha-" Harry stopped there for one of the Slytherins had just approached him. Harry stared neutrally into the dark eyes of the seventh year Slytherin prefect who knew as Padhar Monchore.

"Potter, I don't believe you have a license to be here. This is Slytherin Common room". He spat coldly eyeing Ron and Hermione with dirty looks.

Harry frowned. "I know that. I was given instructions to wait for Professor Snape in here". The Slytherin stared at him in uncertainty.

A scrapping sounded from behind and all faces turned as Draco, Crab and Goyle slipped in the passage behind them. "You should have seen his face when he-" Malfoy stared in confusion at the party of three friends. "Potter, Weasley, Granger? What are you doing here? We don't want Gryffindor scum in our Common room" he spat. Harry's eyes darkened on Draco.

"I want a word with you".

"Yeah, right whatever, but like I said, this is a Slytherin Common room".

"I am a BLOODY SLYTHERIN!" Harry's yell startled everyone in the room and some even pulled their wands out. Harry advanced on him.

"What do you mean you're a Slytherin?" Malfoy outright laughed at him. "You wish you were you mean".

Harry smirked "That's right, get used to me knocking around Draco, because I'm moving in here. And if I hear you so much as lay a finger on Conor again I'll rip you a new one" Harry hissed dangerously. Malfoy straightened his back and Harry squared up to him until the portrait opened once more and Severus Snape entered. His dark beady eyes took in the scene and shined in amazement.

"Sir, Potter's telling us he's moving in here" Draco cackled as if it were a joke.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry "Have you unpacked yet?".

Harry shook his head.

"You mean it's true?!" Draco cried in shock. The Slytherin's in the room stared muttering darkly.

Snape handed Harry the new robes draped across his arm. "That's what I said isn't it? Go unpack Potter. Your friends will leave. You can see them at Dinner time". Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding and Harry knew they were dying to get out of the common room. Harry couldn't blame them, so did he. He watched as they left, Hermione shooting him a worried glanced before the portrait slammed behind him. Harry turned and headed straight up the stairs to the left where Conor had entered.

As he made his way up the stone steps, he could hear Snape telling the Slytherins not to hassle Harry over why he was making the change. He reached the top of the stairs to find Conor standing at the foot of a dark rose wood four poster bed with black and green draping. The cabinet beside his bed was rose wood too, as was every other bit of furniture in the room. A little card with his name sat on the mattress to mark it as his bed.

There were only four beds in this room including his and Harry's felt his stomach fall as he spotted the nimbus 2001 on the wall wrack over the bed across from his.

Conor was silent watching his reaction and Harry turned to start unpacking while trying to keep to fear and depression from his face. It took them fifteen minutes to sort out his clothes and pack his Firebolt in between the bed and cabinet. He stacked his books up in short piles and tucked them under the bed before he started to hide his more valuable belongs in secret places. As he opened the tin box Matrix popped her head out with a neigh and galloped around the new bed. Harry picked up the little foal. "Did the muggles let you bring an owl or a cat or something?" he asked Conor who loading his sock draw.

"Oh, no" He shook his head. "Thet weren't big on animals".

Harry handed him the little unicorn. "Her name is Matrix, dad gave her to me. You should have her". Harry explained. Conor's eyes widened and he stared at the little foal with a new appreciation. "She's lovely Harry, but I can't take her, it just wouldn't feel right".

Harry smiled "Then take care of her for me".

The backs of his knees to the bed, Harry flopped down backwards and sighed staring at the dark green material over him. He felt the mattress dip as Conor sat down beside him.

"Harry" Conor spoke quietly, quietly enough to catch Harry's attention. The green eyes were warm on him. "Thanks for this, I mean what you're doing, and I'm not even your real brother" Harry stared at him. "You're looking out for me like you were".

Harry puffed his lips out with his breath and sat up ruffling Conor's hair. "Look I know what it's like growing up with muggles, trust me you haven't met the Dursleys, but I can tell you it only get better ".

Conor smirked then "You think the Dursleys are bad? You should meet the Kingsleys. They hate me, they'd be happier if I died". Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? You've been living with that for thirteen years right? Well I've been living with it for nearly sixteen". Conor chuckled and suddenly they found themselves engaged in conversation about

home life, Quidditch and all sorts.

"So you only found out Voldemort was your dad last year?" Conor asked. Harry nodded and filled Conor in on all that had happened to him since he'd first set foot in Hogwarts.

He also told him about last year when Voldemort had given him the dark mark on his chest and that it had meant that Harry was to be his heir. He relived how he had revived the mysterious letters and followed them to the forest where he'd met Voldemort in person for the fourth time. How he'd escaped and the school had been attacked. From there Harry told Conor about when he was kidnapped and was told the truth and as a result the three White Wizard's had come looking for him. Lastly he told Conor about how Voldemort had joined in the fight with Dumbledore to protect him and that's when their relationship had begun.

In the end Conor looked pale and Harry regretted opening his big mouth. "I don't think I like him very much" he said horrified.

Harry shook his head "He's really not that bad Conor, but you just have to remember, he took a different path from us. You'll meet him eventually but right now he doesn't know about you and we should keep it that way" Harry stopped there for the next moment Draco Malfoy came striding into the room. With an annoyed glance at Harry and Conor he walked for the bed with the broomstick over it. Harry cursed his luck.

Draco turned to him then. "What are you playing at Potter huh? Why are you here?" he asked.

Harry frowned "That's none of your business Malfoy" harry spat. Malfoy huffed and plucked up a quill and parchment and turned to leave as Harry muttered "Be sure to tell you father that he's in Wales won't you?".

Draco sent him a strange look and disappeared down the steps.

"Well, dad will know by tomorrow. I guess we should be expecting a letter" Harry said to Conor.

"Harry, why do you get upset when Malfoy calls Hermione a Mudblood?" He asked.

"It's a not so nice name for someone with muggle parents, and besides, Hermione is my friend and girlfriend and know more than all the Slytherin's combined". Harry reasoned.

Conor smirked. "She's your girlfriend?".

Harry chuckled and grabbed his ear making him flinch "That's right so don't you be going any getting any ideas".

Conor laughed then and Harry smiled and stood up. "Ok, let me just change my robes and we'll go get some dinner, how does that sound?" Conor stood up.

"Can we sit with Ron and Hermione?" He asked in excitement.

Harry nodded "The Gryffindors know me, I'm their seeker so I don't think they'll mind" harry went to change but stopped and turned back to Conor waving a warning finger at him.

"But you're sitting beside Ron".

* * *

Well? How did people like it? I have some plot hints below if anyone is interested in whats coming up. I won't be giving away too much but let me just say...

--Harry and Conor become closer than ever.

--Voldemort hears about Harry's change of house and hatches plans for him.

--Draco tries his best to find out why Harry is protecting Conor.

--There's also a pretty big twist in this story when Conor, Harry and Voldemort come face to face and Harry - --relives the horror that was his inheritance.

--Keep reading and sending those reviews :D


	8. Chapter 8

When they entered the Great Hall Harry's eyes were automatically met with the headmasters. Dumbledore smiled at him, a blue twinkle in his eyes. Nodding politely Harry caught the back in Conor's robes as he passed him and pulled him back in the right direction.

"Sorry" Conor chuckled "Forgot".

Harry's eyes sought out Ron and Hermione who smiled seeing them, and the pair made their way over. As they got near the table a few students caught sight of the crest on Harry's robes and gasped sending him distrustful looks. Ignoring them as best he could he nudged Conor who sat down beside Ron. As Harry took a seat beside him Hermione took his hand and Harry felt waves of affection come off her. He smiled.

"So what's it like being a Slytherin?" Ron asked.

Hermione jabbed him in the ribs, making him spit out his pumpkin juice. Conor laughed and Harry chuckled or at least that was until he saw Draco enter with Crab and Goyle at his side and he remembered who he'd be sharing his bedroom with. He saw Draco's eyes search the Slytherin table and then turn to look for him. He sent Harry another one of those strange looks and took his seat at his correct house table.

"Harry!" Harry turned back to the table looking for the source of the voice. The Weasley twins grinned at him from a few seats down.

George grinned "How you holding up Harry? Slytherin's treating you well?".

His brother shook his head "Now now George, you may address him as 'his darkness' but not Harry".

Harry would have laughed and Ron did but Harry couldn't quite bring himself to.

"Hey" He said, the idea popping into his head. "Why don't we head down to the Quidditch pitch after this and I can show Conor a few moves". Conor dropped his fork.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. Harry nodded.

Hermione smiled "I think that's a wonderful idea Harry you can count us in".

Harry was grateful for the support of his friends. Anything to avoid the Slytherin common room suited him.

Once finished Dinner Harry told Ron and Hermione he was going to get his broom and he'd meet them down at the pitch.

The evening went by rather sweetly and Harry had even forgotten about the impending first night in his new dorm, at least that was until Hermione insisted they call it a night. Telling Ron and Hermione he'd see them tomorrow Harry and Conor made their way back to portrait hole.

Conor had turned out to be just as zippy on a broom as his brother. He was a nifty light flyer and seemed to have no fear of the immense speed of the Firebolt. Harry wouldn't find himself surprised if Conor didn't turn out to be a seeker someday.

As they rounded the corner to the portrait Harry spotted Professor Snape waiting for him and narrowed his eyes.

"Potter, just in time". He held out a hand with two sheets of paper. "Your new timetable". Harry took it from the potions master and nodded.

Without a word Snape was gone, long black cloak billowing behind him as he turned the corner.

Harry gazed down at his new timetable. He sighed heavily seeing that his first class in the morning was a double potions class with Snape.

Harry's eyes drifted to Conor and he winced seeing the guilt in his young brothers eyes.

"I'm sorry Conor, I'm making you feel bad". Harry admitted.

Conor went to reply but Harry stopped him with a look.

"I just don't want you to suffer because of me Harry" His voice was low and defeatist.

Harry shook his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulder "Conor if I'd been THAT opposed to joining Slytherin nothing could have made me. I'm fine once I have you to keep me company". That seemed to do it alright. Conor's eyes brightened and he nodded he understood.

They entered the common room.

* * *

That night Harry didn't get a wink of sleep, how could he with Draco, Crab and Goyle asleep only meters away from him. The only one awake apart from Harry was Draco Malfoy who was sitting up on his bed polishing the handle of his nimbus 2001, an ancient broom compared to Harry's state of art Firebolt. Harry had even had a Nimbus2000 once and had cherished it. That was before the Whomping Willow had gotten it's branches on it snapped it into tiny wood chips.

Harry sighed lying on his bed under the covers, his head on his pillow and arms over his head. His hands were under his gripping his wand. This was the only way Harry could feel comfortable.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Malfoy blew on the handle of his broom and looked up at Harry.

Harry titled his head up and smirked "Why? So I can give you the change to curse me in my sleep?" He asked oozing sarcasm.

Draco simply shrugged and continued to clean the broom. "Why did you change houses anyway? I mean you hate Snape" Draco confirmed.

Harry simply turned his gaze to the material over his head.

"Oh come on Potter, it's not over that little git Conor is it?" He asked.

Harry sat up and withdrew his wand. Dracko frowned at him. "Don't point your twig at me".

"Watch your mouth Draco, I haven't forgotten his eye you know" Harry spat.

Draco raised a tinted eyebrow. "What? You think I did that?"

Harry glared. "You telling me you didn't?"

"No" Malfoy shot insulted. "I didn't. That little brat has been bullying my brother since he set foot in this castle. I wouldn't be surprised if he did it himself". Harry narrowed his eyes in anger. Would, could Conor do something like that? No, Malfoy was lying.

Nonetheless Harry tucked his wand under his pillow and turned over on his side. He closed his eyes, hoping the sandman would visit. It wasn't meant. Moments after he'd closed his eyes, Hedwig Shrieked and glided in the open dorm room window and landed on his head. Her claws pinched the skin on his face and Harry shot up startling her. He winced and felt the small graze over his left eyebrow.

"Thanks a lot" he drolled. He took the letter from her before she took off once again out the window.

Harry reached across and took up his glasses from his bedside cabinet. He put them on and stared at the letter on his lap.

Then Harry noticed Draco staring at him. Harry gave a sarcastic grin and rose his wand. The draping closed around him cutting off most of the light and giving him privacy.

Harry looked at the address on the letter.

_Harry potter_

_The last bed on the left_

_Slytherin Common Room_

_Hogwarts_

_Scotland_

Harry slipped a finger under the lip of the envelope and tore it open. He began to read.

_Dear Harry_

_Lucius informs me that you have transferred to the Slytherin house but has also said you refuse to tell why. Is this true? And if so what spurred the change. I'll be looking forward to your reply._

_Dad_

Harry sighed and then caught the last line of the letter.

_P.s. See you soon_

Harry wasn't surprised, he'd been expecting the letter but there...the last line, _'see you soon_'. He muttered the words over and over again then reaching for a quill and fresh parchment from his desk drawer he began to scribble his reply.

_Dad_

_Yes it's true I have changed houses but only because...Harry paused. What could he say? Voldemort could always see right through a lie. Well then he'd best tell the truth...I wanted to teach Malfoy a lesson. I'm still playing for Gryffindor in Quidditch though and Ron and Hermione are still my friends._

_How's the stomach?_

_Harry_

Harry finished and re-read the letter. Strictly he hadn't lied, he just hadn't told the complete truth. It would at least buy him time to come up with a real reason. Feeling even more anxious he slipped the letter under his pillow and turned over to sleep.

That night Harry tossed and turned all night. He kept hearing Snapes voice in his head He knows Potter and he's coming to get you both! Then Sirius would appear, half hanging out of a dragons mouth, soiled in his own blood shouting Join him Harry! And then lastly Conor screaming blindly as Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on him.

Harry snapped open his eyes and shot bolt upright for the third time that night. Panting and dripping in sweat, Harry stuffed his hand under his pillow and pulled back the curtains with his wand. His eyes drifted to the blond head breathing easily across from him. He'd been convinced that Draco had been behind it. Uneasily he drew the draping back into place and sealed them shut with a spell before turning over and trying to sleep once a again.

A voice He knows and he's coming to get you both Potter...

Eventually after the fifth nightmare that night, Harry awoke and looked out the window at the approaching dawn. He'd just spent his first night in the Slytherin Common room and he'd hated it.

Giving up on sleep decided to visit the owlry early. Harry stirred and got dressed. He thought about telling Dumbledore about the letter but decided against it. The headmaster wasn't aware that Harry and Tom sometimes sent each other these letters and Harry didn't like the idea of sharing them. They were too personal to him.

Harry reached back under his pillow and headed for the door on his tiptoes before...

"Where are you going?" Bugger! Harry turned to face Draco sitting up in bed, an amused look in his eyes.

"Nowhere that has anything to do you" Harry hummed and turned to leave.

"Why would the Dark Lord have an interest in Conor, Potter?" Harry stopped and felt an ice cold trickle down his down, the trickle was fear.

* * *

Oh deary me poor Harry. Or maybe I say, poor Conor.

Next update v.soon.

Anyone who gives a review will get a reply detailing hints for the next chapter. Thanks again.

* * *

Like this story? Try my other: Harry Potter and the Human Horcrux

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

  


* * *

  


I hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.

Gotten well over 2,000 hits so far but a little disappointed in the lack of reviews. I'll keep writing as long as I have readers but it's nice to hear a reader's thoughts.

Without further adieu!

Chapter 9...

* * *

Harry turned around to see Draco smiling in satisfaction.

"What?" He asked he managed to keep his voice steady, just.

"You were talking in your sleep last night" he smirked, forcing Harry's breath from him.

Harry studied him for a moment before nodding. "What did you hear?".

"Enough" the words came out with a smug satisfaction. Harry cursed his own stupidity. He should have prepared himself for this but then, maybe he could convince Draco otherwise.

"Hurry up and get ready, I'm on my way to the Owlry". Draco's eyes widened and he was dressed and ready within minutes and they left the common room.

Neither spoke as they made their way up the corridors and up the tower that held the Owlry. Harry had to poke Hedwig awake. He attached the letter to her leg and leaving her turned back to see Malfoy staring at the letter he was sending.

"What did you hear?" Harry asked.

Draco grinned. "Oh not much, just that you were talking to that Conor kid telling him to run that the Dark Lord was after him" Harry's heart started to thump faster. "You also told him that if the Dark Lord found out then he would not stop until he found him".

"Found out what exactly?"

Draco shrugged. "You didn't say".

Harry relaxed a little and turned to fiddle with the leather tie on Hedwig's leg. Once ready she took off past them out the open door. So Malfoy hadn't heard anything important. Conor was safe.

"I knew it!" Draco laughed "He's the reason you joined Slytherin isn't he? Why would you care about him though, he's just another student, or is he?" Harry glared, but inside his heart felt like a vice. It thumped so loudly that Harry was sure Draco could hear it.

Think quick, say anything, the longer you take to reply the more he'll suspect. Draco cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Look I'm only in Slytherin to stop you giving him a hard time" Harry admitted and it was mostly true. Draco however didn't seem to buy it. He smirked.

"Yeah, aha, sure" Harry frowned but Draco dropped the subject then. "Well we might as well head down to the Great Hall for breakfast seen as we're already up".

Harry huffed and sidestepped Malfoy to exit. "Look just because I'm in Slytherin, it doesn't change a thing".

"I don't think the Dark Lord sees it that way".

Harry's foot paused on the second stone step. He was glad he had his back to Draco, all the color gone from his face. Harry felt Malfoy step up behind him and tensed. "You were always meant to be in Slytherin, it's in your blood" He lent in to Harry's ear "Dwell on that for a while".

Harry watched horrified as Malfoy continued down the stairs without so much as glancing back at him. Harry's mind raced.

What had that meant? "I don't think the Dark Lord see it that way". Was Draco hinting to Harry that Voldemort thought Harry still capable of falling into the trap of the Dark Arts, even after all Harry had been through to disprove that last year? With a sickening jump in his stomach Harry remember the comment of the letter. Voldemort had promised he'd see him soon. Did that mean he would come for Harry again, try to take him away?

Not feeling up for the waking Slytherin's in the common room, and knowing it was too early for Ron or Hermione to be up Harry made his way down to the Great Hall.

Only a few students peppered the house tables of the Great Hall but everyone of them looked up at Harry as he entered. Harry twitched and spotting Conor at the Slytherin table made his way over. Draco Malfoy wasn't present.

Conor perked up and hastily chewed his mouthful of breakfast as Harry took a seat opposite him.

"Hey where were you?" he asked. "I tried to call you but weren't in your room".

Harry pushed away the breakfast plate that had appeared in front of him. "Just visiting Hedwig in the Owlry".

Conor frowned and lent closer to him. His eyebrows dipped in a v. "You look like you haven't slept in days".

Harry was aware of the black circles under his eyes and his form was limp.

"Just had trouble sleeping was all" He smiled wryly and picked up a slice of toast, arguing with his queezy stomach that he needed to keep his sugar levels up.

By the time he left the Great Hall, returned to the Slytherin Common room and gathered his books Harry was late for his first class with Snape.

His burst in the door to the class room panting. Snape's dark eyes narrowed on him but he simply pointed to the desk at the front where Draco was seated.

Harry was in shock. Being a Slytherin certainly had it's advantages. Any other day Snape would have docked points or given him detention.

"A shall now repeat myself for the benefit of Mr Potter" Harry groaned, he spoke too soon.

"Today we will be making Veritaserum, the truth potion. Everyone will work in pairs with the student beside you. As you well know no doubt Veritaserum takes a month to brew. For the purposes of this classes in testing the potions I have given you all semi-complete potions. The Veritaserum will be usable by the end of this class. Use chapter six of your books. You may begin".

Harry's gaze slipped to Ron and Hermione who were sending him confused looks.

Concentrating back on the task before him, Draco took up some plant roots and began to chop them while Harry began to read from the book. Snape began his rounds and while he bullied Neville, Ron managed to scamper over to him.

"Your potion is too liquidly Longbottom" Snape hissed.

Ron ducked low "Hey didn't see you at breakfast. Why is Snape being nice to you?".

Harry shrugged "I don't know but it's rather scary isn't it? He probably just doesn't want to dock points from Slytherin".

Ron chuckled "Yeah. Anyway do you want to come down to Hagrid's after this? Me and Hermione are going to say hi".

Harry nodded and Ron frowned at Malfoy who was listening into the conversation.

"Weasley! Get back to your own cauldron. Ten points from Gryffindor".

Ron scampered.

Harry gathered some chopped root and dropped it into the potion and took a pinch of the beeswax powder and added it.

Draco sniffed it and stirred it three times clockwise, then counter clockwise six times. The potion turned clear and Draco smiled. "I'd say that's just about ready now. We need to test it" He turned to look at Harry blankly. Harry laughed at him.

"I'm not drinking that!" He pushed the ladle away from. "You drink it".

Draco winced "Fine I will". His lips lowered to the ladle and he slurped up the clear liquid.

A wide grin spread slowly over Harry's lips as Draco's face went blank. What luck!

Deciding to take full advantage of the situation he quietly asked Malfoy what he'd Harry say in his sleep the night before.

In a monotonous voice Draco replied what he'd already told Harry in the Owlry.

"And did you hear me say anything else?" Harry leeched. "Did you hear me say why I really changed houses?".

"Yes" Harry choked on his own breath. He gripped Draco unnecessarily by the robes.

"W-What did you hear me say?" Harry hearing the panic in his own voice made him flinch.

Malfoy blinked repeatedly and recognition came into his eyes. He gazed down at Harry's hands gripping his robes and frowned. Harry let him go knowing the potion had warn off. Harry return to glare at his book.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, the potion works fine". Harry drolled out. Malfoy had heard more and Harry had no idea how he was going to get the information out of him other than to just ask him. He sighed as he realized that even if he agreed Draco could probably just lie about it anyway.

Malfoy held up a hand to catch attention and Snape strolled over to their desk.

"It works sir, and we've tested it". Harry felt Snape's gaze on him but didn't look up.

"Very well. Five points to Slytherin". After a few minutes Harry looked up to see Snape still standing there staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Stay behind after class". He strode away leaving Harry puzzled.

"So tell me," Came Draco's voice beside him. "What did you ask me?".

Harry frowned. He looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard and keeping his voice low hissed "What did you really hear me say last night Draco, huh? I know you heard me say more, you admitted it".

A smile tugged at the corners of Draco's twisted lips. "Oh just that Dumbledore placed you in Slytherin and that you were afraid of what it meant because in first year the sorting hat was going to do it anyway, but you asked it not to".

Harry sighed with relief. "That's it?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head "You also muttered something about the Dursley's is it?" He grinned. "They don't seem very nice".

Harry snorted "You try living with them" he muttered.

As Snape dismissed them Draco took up his things and exited. Harry made his way over to Ron and Hermione to explain he'd follow them down.

As the last student left Harry watched Snape bottling Liquids and approached. Snape looked up as he did and leaned back against a desk arms crossed.

"What happened Potter?" Harry sighed, he wasn't surprised Snape could tell something was wrong. His eyes felt gritty like scratching posts.

"Sir, I'm wondering if you wouldn't have a sleeping drought you could give me" Harry asked.

Snape cocked an eyebrow making his abnormally large nose more proportioned to his face.

"Oh? Explain".

"I'd have thought that was obvious, I haven't been getting much sleep sir".

Ignoring the cheek Snape stood up and uncrossed his arms, coal black eyes on Harry's green ones.

"That's not just it, is it? If you want it Potter you'll tell me the truth"

Harry glared in annoyance "Draco Malfoy heard me talking in my sleep. He didn't hear much but I can't let anything slip about Conor, sir" Harry expected Snape to smirk at his incompetence, to goad him or at least make a stab at how he was as unreliable as his father but to Harry's surprise he did not.

"Then what you need Potter is a dreamless sleeping drought". The dark Professor strolled around his desk. He opened a draw and withdrew a little pruple glass vile. He handed it to Harry.

"That will only be a temporary solution. Come see me later and I'll have something a little more lasting".

Harry nodded, inserted in his pocket and turned to leave.

"I hear Sirius will be returning to teach in the school within the next month". Harry paused and looked back at Snape. His lips were tight. "Be honest, you and your friends helped him escape last year, didn't you?".

Harry stared at him, then reached for the door handle. "Thank you professor".

* * *

I won't keep you long waiting for the next installment.

Check back in between about 2-6 hours.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**First:** I'd like to apologize for taking longer than I expected on this chapter. I was touching up another chapter for my other story and studying for exams, which start on Monday.

**Second:** I'll try to get the next up nice and fast.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next few days flew in and though the Slytherin Common room was never comfortable, the dreamless sleeping drought he'd collected from Snape made it bearable.

When Friday rolled in Harry and Conor had been sitting in the Common room alone studying when a knock came on the portrait hole.

"Crab and Goyle probably forgot the password again" Harry muttered, standing up to open it.

Harry stared dumbly at the man for a moment before screaming with joy and wrapping himself around the mans chest.

"Sirius!" He yelled in delight. The man in his grasp spread his arms around him and Harry felt Sirius required the hug as much as he.

When he finally let go he was met with that all too familiar lopsided grin.

Sirius was dressed in full emerald green robes and had a new sun kissed glow to his face, even his eyes were brightened, the look from Azkaban seemed to be finally gone.

Harry shook his head and hugged him again. Sirius chuckled and held him at arms length.

"Ok, ok" he laughed. "Let me in the bloody door, pup".

Harry grinned at the name. He stood back as Sirius entered, hardly able to contain his excitement. Sirius was finally home, free and here!

"How did it go?" Harry asked quickly. "Did you round up all the dragons? What was Romania like​? You look good. Did you miss me?".

Sirius drew an exaggerated sigh and place a sallow strong hand on his shoulder. "First good, second no, Third paradise, Fourth Damn right I do, and no, not in slightest".

Harry chuckled knowing the old friend of his fathers was teasing him.

Sirius looked up then and noticed the boy standing staring at them, a pang of longing in his eyes.

Sirius smiled and stepped forward. He held out another sallow hand, and Conor took it.

"You must be Conor. Sirius Black, nice to meet you". Conor shook his hand and smiled.

"Harry's been going on about you for months now". Sirius grinned at Harry.

"I'm sure he has".

As they sat down on the couch, Conor left for Herbology and Harry finally got time alone with his Godfather.

"How are you Harry?" the concern in his voice filled Harry with warmth.

"I doing ok" Harry answered honestly. Never mind the fearful students, the change in houses, the lack of sleep, worry over Voldemort or shock of even finding himself with a brother, Sirius was finally there and that's all that mattered to Harry.

"It's a great thing you are doing for Conor Harry, but he is not my priority, you are".

Harry sighed "Well, I'm not exactly chuffed to be in Slytherin but it's been bearable so far and Snape is even being nice to me". Harry laughed as he said it but Sirius eyes darkened at the name.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come for you in August Harry, but I'm here now". He smiled and tapped Harry's hand "Now tell me what's going on between you and Hermione?".

A grin broke out on Harry's face at the mention of Hermione and Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"I see. And with a prefect too I hear. Remind me to congratulate her for that later".

Sirius stood up then. "I'd love to stay and chat more than anything but I have lots to sort out, what with Defense against the Dark Arts classes coming up. See you at lunch?".

Harry nodded, and gave Sirius one last hug before the disappeared back through the portrait hole.

Harry started at the portrait hole long after he'd left. His stomach was jumping with nerves. Now Sirius was back in his life, things could only get better.

"So that is our new defense against the Dark Arts teacher" Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the stone wall of the stairs, a smile on his face.

"Watch it, that happens to be my Godfather you are talking about" Harry warned.

Dracko held two innocent hands in the air. "Oh I wasn't going to insult him. Even if he is on the other side he's still a Black".

Harry eyed him warily but shrugged off the comment.

"Fancy a game of exploding snap?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at his watch, he still had three hours until his next class, and he had already gotten through all his potions homework for the week. It would also give him a chance to warn Draco off creating trouble in Sirius class.

He nodded an ok. Surprise entered Draco's eyes and he quickly collected the cards at the Dark rose wood coffee table in front of the window to their left.

After the third game Harry spoke out. "You had better not give Sirius trouble in class Draco".

He heard Malfoy scoff as he tip the cards with his wand, they shuffled and the deck divded into to two halves. Giving one to Harry, Draco picked up his.

"I said I wouldn't, did I not?" Draco muttered, placing down a five of clubs. The club exploded when it hit Harry's queen of hearts and resulted in a small cloud of dark smoke. Harry coughed and waved a hand to clear the air.

"Why did you change houses Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes and let a loud tedious groan.

Draco still stared at him as determined as ever.

"I'm not going to tell you Draco" Harry muttered placing down a king of spades on the freshly burnt desk.

"Why not? Have you something to hide?".

Harry put down his cards and stared into Draco's eyes. "You are not going to stop asking me this are you?".

The blond Slytherin took his head, looking almost regretful. He placed down a club on top of Harry's card. Harry thought about throwing him off the trail altogether.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but I'm trusting you not to tell anyone we had this conversation. Not your father, or mine".

Draco's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. "I swear I won't. You can trust me. Well?"

Harry nodded selecting a heart but then changed his mind. He placed down a diamond.

"Dumbledore put me here because I asked him to". Harry admitted , then quickly added "I have nothing to hide, but it is because of Conor" Harry watched Dracko place his card down "I remember what it was like coming here in my first year from the Dursleys, I needed someone to look out for me. Luckily I had good friends, but Conor doesn't, so I guess I'm just trying to protect him because we're similar, you know?"

"But you hate Slytherins" Malfoy laughed.

Harry shook his head. "I don't hate Slytherin's Draco, it just hate what they represent. As far as Conor goes, well I sort of felt sorry for him, and seen as he was getting such a hard time..." Harry frowned at Draco but sighed. "I guess the truth is I don't know why I did it. It seemed like a good idea at the time".

Draco smiled, a genuine smile. "I know why. You should have been in Slytherin from the start. I knew you would be, the first time I met you in the shop that day at Diagon".

Harry shrugged, deciding to let Draco draw his own conclusions and play along.

"I suppose so. I always wondered what would have happened if the sorting hat had put me in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor" It wasn't a lie.

Draco perked up and his smile got wider. "But you've a chance to find out now".

Harry shook his head and stood up placing the heart down which exploded in another cloud of smoke, winning him the game. "I'm hating that I did it now. I'm heading down to the library, I'll see you later". Harry turned to leave.

"Your dad is over the moon you know". Harry froze and trying to keep his breathing steady turned to Draco angry.

"I don't care. I'm still a Gryffindor, this means nothing for me. I hate the Dark Arts and I'll never seek them out".

Draco smiled wryly. "Yes you will Harry, you just don't know it yet". Those words shook him. Those had been the words Voldemort had said to him last year. Draco stood up and placing a hand on his shoulder strolled back up the stone steps.

Harry stayed where he was, gazing out the window, his stomach tight with nerves. He'd successfully thrown Draco off Conor's trail but he'd also made it look like he was turning Dark.

_Still, Conor is in the clear, and that's what matters to me_ Harry reassured himself and walked out. Something inside told him it wouldn't be enough.

* * *

**Like this story?** Try my other one: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4231503/1/**HarryPotterandtheHumanHorcrux**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

This is one of my longest written Chapters so far. I decided to mash two Chapters into one seen as there wasn't a whole lot of action.

Next Chapter: Harry goes to Hogsmeade to meet up with Voldemort. What will happen?

Reviewers who have posted already know this but if you'd like a reply just post a review. I still appreciate reviews from people who have posted before also.

Please enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed since Harry's conversation with Draco in the Common Room and so far Harry had had no response from Voldemort. This was a good thing and a bad thing. As much as waiting for Voldemort's reply left Harry with his guts twisting, it was also accompanied with a strange sense of excitement.

The last few days hadn't been as easy as Harry had hoped they would. As certain as Harry was about the Gryffindor's loyalty to him, the change in his robes made it impossible for the friends to spend time in the Gryffindor Common room. Even in class Harry noticed the difference in the way his friends acted around him. Whenever Harry would enter the common room or join the house table at dinner, conversation around him would quickly halt. If he was in a better mood Harry might even try to experiment with this but with the way things were going, Harry didn't want to upset the precious few friends he had left.

If the Slytherin students were off guard the first time Ron and Hermione set font in the Common room, they were down and out uncomfortable now. The room always seemed to clear quickly when Harry entered with the Gryffindor friends. At least until that afternoon.

The Common room was all but empty apart from one or two stragglers that refused to be driven from their own Common room by the friends. Harry, Conor, Ron and Hermione sat quietly playing chess at the table were he Draco had previously been playing exploding snap, halfway through their third game and Ron's third victory one if the Slytherin's approached him.

It was the seventh year Slytherin prefect, Padhar Monchore.

"Potter, so far we've been pretty tolerant with you. Professor Snape said you'd need time to adjust but it's been a week now and something has to be said. We don't appreciate you bringing Gryffindor's in here. This is the Slytherin Common room after all".

Harry glared at Padhar but Ron and Hermione stood up, shocking him.

"No don't have to go!" Harry stood up "I'm a Slytherin and I invited you in".

Hermione smiled. "It's getting late and we have homework to do anyway" she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Walk us out".

Padhar nodded and as if satisfied and turned away. Harry knew it was only right. He knew how uncomfortable the Gryffindor's had been at his presence and that he had no right to inflict that upon his fellow house mates even if they were Slytherin's.

Once out in the dark corridor, Harry was pulled to the side by Hermione, leaving a smirking Conor to entertain Ron.

Harry kissed Hermione lightly, pecking her lips tenderly until she opened her mouth, deciding to deepen the kiss. The corridor was quiet and apart from the odd chuckle from Ron and Conor around the corner, the only sound they could hear was the quiet puffs of their breathing. After a moment he withdrew his lips and lifted his fuzzy head to stare into her eyes. He felt dazed. Hazel lights danced back up at him as her hands went around his waist and Harry enclosed her in a bear hug to his chest.

"See? It's not so different is it?" Harry asked stroking her wild brown hair down her back in soft fluid strokes. It seemed wonderful just to hold her as he was. There was something about having her laxed against him this way that made him feel like they were the only two awake in the whole of the school.

When it finally came time to say goodnight, Harry had to pry his arms from her.

He and Conor entered the Common room again and Harry's eyes met the prefects from across the room. Harry knew Padhar had been right and gave him a brief nod and a wry smile. The Slytherin's eyes widened slightly and he returned the gesture, minus the smile.

Once up in his rooms Harry flopped onto his bed and let out a soft groan. It wasn't until he heard a chuckle, that Harry peeled open his eyes long enough to find Conor had followed him up and was now standing at the foot of his bed, grinning.

"What?" Harry asked. Conor's grin softened to a smile and he sat down beside Harry on he bed.

"She really is perfect for you Harry. I wish I'd found someone that made me look as dozy as that".

Conor ducked the swipe Harry sent to him and laughed but at that moment Hedwig flew in through the open window and landed on Harry's extended arm. Harry took the letter from her leg and left Conor stroking her as examined the letter.

Immediately he recognized the hand writing and felt the all too familiar feeling of his guts twist and his heart rate elevate.

He opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry_

_Lucius informs me that you yourself asked to change houses. Does this mean you've changed your mind, that you are ready to take your place by my side already?_

_I am proud of you Kiddo. I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. Send me word of your next Hogsmeade trip and I'll try to arrange something._

_I hope school is going well for you this year with the reports in the witch weekly. I've heard you've made friends with a Conor Riddle? You must admit the name is ironic._

_I hope you are keeping your head down and that you write back soon._

_Love Dad_

Harry felt a surge of panic, shock and guilt all at once. Voldemort had written Love Dad, that was new and Harry liked the idea of it but it was only because of a lie. A lie he'd have to put straight sooner rather than later.

"Who's it from?" came Conor's curious voice.

Harry looked at his young brother and sighed. "Dad". He groaned inwardly as the young boys eyes light up at the name.

"Really? What's it say?" he reached for the letter but Harry folded it and put it away in his pocket drawing a frown from Conor. "Harry? What's wrong?".

Harry looked to Conor thoughtfully. "You are not going to the first Hogsmeade trip are you?". He asked. Conor nodded and Harry bit his lip. "When is it?".

"This Saturday" Conor replied. "Harry just what's going on? You've gone white as the sheets".

Harry slapped himself mentally and forced a weak smile into play. "I won't lie to you, he thinks me moving into Slytherin is a sign that I'm going over to his side. He wants to meet me there".

Conor stood up wide eyed "Dad's going to meet us in Hogsmeade?!". He shot excitedly.

Harry shook his head "You are not going".

Conor's gaze hardened "What? Why not?".

"Conor promise me you won't" Harry said sternly. "If you sees you, he'll read your mind. He'll know!" Harry shot plainly and watched Conors wide round more.

"He can read minds?" the boy whispered. Harry nodded and took is hand pulling him to sit down next him again. Conor gave no resistance and slid down next to Harry who shifted around so he could lay on his big-brother voice.

"Conor look, I'm not putting Dad down or anything but I know him and you don't. He put me through weeks of torture to try to turn me. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you, please". Harry watched all the color drain from his brothers face.

"Harry he won't do that..." He argued but harry cut him short, the innocence of Conor's voice irritating him.

"Conor you just don't know him like I do. Please, you are my brother and I don't want to see you hurt. I'm begging you". Harry said.

Conor's shoulders dropped at hearing that and his eyes dulled. Harry saw his lips tremor and felt another stab of guilt. If Conor really wanted to meet Voldemort did Harry have the right to stop him? Yes. He knew that answer already, but it wouldn't make it any easier to do.

"I just want to meet him" The notes in Conor's voice were splintered, like the words were costing him and Harry reached into his pocket and picked out the letter.

"I heard you've made friends with a Conor Riddle" Conor froze as Harry quoted the letter. "you must admit the name is ironic". Harry saw a hint of uncertainty enter the boys green eyes and latched onto it.

"Please Conor, don't go. If he finds you, he'll take you away with him".

"What's so bad about that?" and Harry finally felt himself get angry at his brothers innocence.

"Don't you get it? He'll make you kill people, he might torture you! And if he does take you with him, I'll have to go too and I don't want to go back to that". Harry pleaded. It didn't work.

"Why would you have to?"

Harry smiled wryly. "Because I wouldn't let you face that on your own. You really have no idea. You can meet him later down the line, when you are old enough and have enough magical training to protect yourself".

Conor sighed, a sigh of defeat. Harry could have left the conversation there but be damned if was going to leave any disillusions in the boys mind. Harry wanted the reality of the situation to sink in.

He called his brother who reluctantly met him gaze.

"Conor, I'm scared of him still. If anything that should tell you enough. I'm scared for you, and I'm scared for me. I'm afraid of going back that, no, no scratch that I'm terrified". Harry admitted ignoring the niggling pain to his Gryffindor pride.

Conor's eyes watered. "Is he really that bad harry?".

Harry sighed and nodded honestly. "He can be. He's not all bad but can be and he very well might be to you". Harry let the silence linger on.

A sound of sniffing reached his ears ad Conor wiped a robed hand across his eyes. Harry felt him him. It's not that he wanted to upset his brother but Conor needed to know the truth about Voldemort. He needed to know he wasn't walking into a happy family scenario. He reached out and took Conor in a hug. The youth stiffened, in what Harry guessed as anger but soon softened against him.

"I just wanted to me him Harry" the voice came out as a whimper.

Harry nodded down at his little brother. "I know you do, and you will when you are ready. I'll be there right beside you. Until then you have me to look after you". The black haired boy nodded against him and straightened himself up.

"B-But you won't be here after next year and I'll still have to go back to the Kingsleys for the summer".

Harry shook his head as he thought about that. "I'll be here for at least another year right? And when I leave I'll be of age won't I?" Conor looked up at Harry in confusion "I'll be old enough to get a place of my own, and you can stay with me over the summer months. No more Dursleys and no more Kingsleys but you have to wait until then, that's the condition".

A smile tugged at Conor's lips "Well can I at least go and stay with Ron and Hermione?".

Harry had the sudden urge to act like Dobby and take random objects up to bang his head off, but the logical him could see that while it was a risk, it was a minimal risk. He reminded himself that he was directed to guide his younger brother, not to rule him and if he tried Harry might end up damning their relationship in the future.

Harry nodded "That a fair compromise I think".

The light that had returned to Conor's eyes beamed at him even in the darkening room. "Thanks Harry". Harry laid a hand on the thick crop of black hair and smiled tiredly.

"You're welcome. Now if you don't mind I'm worn out from convincing you. I need to get some sleep and figure out how I'm going to fix this with dad".

Conor chuckled and stood up. "Good night Hars". Harry smiled at the nickname and watched Conor leave.

Once he'd left Harry groaned loudly falling back onto his covers "Teenagers!".

"I heard that!" Harry winced.

* * *

Not long after Conor left Harry began to write his reply to Voldemort. He he'd only gotten as far as 'Dear Dad' when Draco strolled into the room and walked to his bed. Harry frowned him, feeling his temper rise.

"So I can't trust you then?". Draco spun around and gasped. His eyes flashed three times around the room before they locked onto Harry sitting in the dark of his four poster bed. Draco sighed and then frowned realizing he was being asked a question.

"What?"

Harry glared. "I told you the conversation was private and not to tell anyone, now you've gone and landed me in it!" Harry spat.

Draco's only reply was a shrug and Harry's jaw twitched angrily.

"Well someone had to tell him" Draco explained. Harry shook his head and turn away from the young Malfoy before getting back to his letter. Hedwig had fallen asleep on his bedside cabinet.

Harry began scratching away with the quill rapidly.

_Dear Dad_

_I'm sorry but I haven't changed. I am still the way I was the last time we met. I'm sorry if that disappoints you, I feel lousy for it, trust me._

_If you still want to meet up in Hogsmeade the trip is tomorrow at lunch time. Whether you come yourself or send somebody for you, you can find me at the Hogshead at twelve. If you are not there I'll understand._

_I am keeping my head down. I still have the same old friends. Conor is ok but he's a bit too much of a Slythern for my liking. Yes the name is funny isn't it? Apparently his father works with Bill Weasley in Egypt, isn't that great? (That should throw him off the trail)_

_I'm still going out with Hermione and I really like her too._

_Sirius is here, teaching at the school as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's a really nice change from the usual nutter Dumbledore likes to employ._

_Ok, I would say write back but seen as tomorrow is Saturday I don't see the point. I'll hope to see you there._

_I'm glad you wrote, I missed you._

_Harry_

Harry read the letter five times until he happy with it, then tied it to Hedwigs leg.

"Be fast won't you?" Hedwig's yellow eyes stared into his and she cooed softly as if in understanding. In moments she was gone out the window and Harry settled down to get as much sleep as his nerves would allow.

It wasn't much.

* * *

**Post a review, get a clue ;)**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Readers:** I'm very sorry for the delay, I don't like being a hypocrite. I had my first spring semester exam today. I'll be getting other chapters up quicker now.

I've been looking forward to writing this chapter mainly because I really like the emotional roller coaster that is Harry and Voldemort's relationship. I love making Harry the martyr.

I hope I pulled it off ok. I'd appreciate reviews.

* * *

Hogsmeade was everything that Harry remembered it to be. The town consisted of one long street of shops, taverns and Inns. Unlike other towns, Hogsmeade can an entirely magical population with made it perfect for their once a semester trips.

It was half eleven before Harry, Ron, Hermione and Conor actually got as far the town. The quota of students that visited had risen considerably from last year and as a precaution professor McGonagall had split the students into different groups. Each group was headed by a teacher who brought them to Hogsmeade and Chaperoned them.

Harry waited until the students had entered Zonko's then turned to Conor and scowled.

"I've got to go now. Don't move from Ron and Hermione's side ok?" Conor nodded and Harry smiled.

"Harry" Hermione crossed her arms. "I really don't think this is a great idea. What if he tries to take you away again?".

Harry silenced her with a finger pressed to her lips. Daring a quick peck he smiled at her. "He won't. I'll meet you all at the Madam Rosmerta's at two O' Clock, no later".

The sweet shop door jingled as the students began to exit and Harry pulled his inviability cloak over his head before he rushed off down the street.

He made it to the Hogshead and pulled off his cloak around the corner. Harry entered. The Hogshead was one of the more seedy taverns in Hogsmeade. It was known for it's more sinister clientèle, which is why Harry had chosen to meet Tom here.

All eyes turned on him as he entered but quickly went back to their business. The barman, a tall stocky grubby looking wizard eyed him warily before serving him the Butterbeer in a dirty glass.

Harry took a seat at a table by the fireplace and waited.

One Butterbeer and an upset stomach later Harry checked his watch. Twenty past twelve. Harry felt a sickening twist in his gut as he wondered if Voldemort had decided he didn't want to see Harry after the letter he'd sent. He tried to shake the thoughts away and drummed his finger impatiently on the bandy legged table in front of him.

"Cone on Dad" Harry muttered to himself.

In the next moment, a gust of frigid air hit his face, as the door to the tavern opened and a cloaked man entered. Harry gasped as the mans eyes settled on him and he made his way over. Much to Harry's relief and disappointment it Lucius Malfoy.

Harry chuckled as he realized he'd actually thought it was Voldemort. That would have caused quite a stir.

Lucius frowned as he reached Harry's table. "What are you sneering at Potter. Get up and follow me".

"Where is he?" Harry asked excited as Lucius opened the door and let Harry walk out ahead of him.

"The shrieking shack, now come quickly". Harry paused as Lucius ducked around a corner and waited for Harry with cocked eyebrows. "We are going to apparate" He said seeing the question on Harry's face, he extended a long elegant hand which Harry took, albeit reluctantly. A loud pop sounded and Harry felt the uncomfortable pressure as he felt himself crushed to Lucius side before his feet hit a wooden floor and he stumbled forward slightly. Harry tensed at the hands on his arms as Lucius righted him and huffed. Harry looked around recognizing the tell tale dilapidated landing of the Shrieking Shack, having met Sirius here in third year.

Lucius pointed to the door at the end of the hall and Harry went on alone.

He felt the usual tension in his muscles, caused by the strange mixture of anxiousness and excitement and he willed himself to relax. His hand gripped the door handle and twisted.

The room was no larger than the Dursley's sitting room but looked much grander in appearance. Harry knew it was glamor but the rich caramel and vanilla colors in the room added warmth to the atmosphere.

Voldemort had been pacing the room and looked up as Harry opened the door. Straight away a light smile quirked at the corner of the pale lips and Voldemort swooped forward to wrap him in a hug. Harry allowed himself to be draw to him, surprised and enjoying the unusual show of affection his father was lavishing on him.

"Hey Kiddo" the voice muttered as Harry was released he smiled. Voldemort led Harry to the chocolate cushioned couch by the window and sat him down. He raised his wand and a teapot on the coffee table in front of the boiled.

"So how has my Slytherin been eh?" He smiled as he handed Harry a cup before picking up his own. Harry inhaled the scent of Earl Grey and took a sip, delighting in the warmth that spread to his stomach.

"Good" Harry said "You?"

Voldemort grinned "Busy. So are you going to tell me why you've change houses?".

Harry groaned inwardly, Voldemort always liked to cut to the heart of a conversation. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know myself Dad" Harry felt ridiculously unprepared for the conversation. Tom's green eyes locked on his and narrowed.

"That's a lie Harry., I can tell" he frowned slightly.

Harry chuckled weakly. "Legilimency right?". Tom's nodded smiling.

"Why not. You yourself have studied Occlumency have you not?"

Harry winced "Briefly yeah, but I was never very good at it to be honest".

Voldemort laughed slightly and took another sip of his tea, his eyes were on Harry's cup.

"Dad, I'm sorry if I got your hopes up". Harry said dropping his eyes to his lap.

The couch dipped as Voldemort leaned forward and cupped Harry's chin to raise his head. His green eyes sparkled. "It's ok Harry, honestly" He sat back "Tell about your friends. You mentioned this Conor boy in your letter, what is he like?".

Harry felt an ice cold trickle down his spin but resisted the urge to shudder.

"Oh he's ok I suppose. I look out for him because he doesn't have many friends, you know?".

Voldemort nodded "I do. Sirius teaching now you said?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, he's actually really good too". He fought back a yawn and failed. Finishing the tea in his hand Harry put the cup down on the table.

"Tired?" Tom grinned. Harry nodded fighting back a second urge to yawn. "Just having been sleeping much lately".

"Any reason?".

Harry shook his head "Probably just moving into the Slytherin house. They didn't exaclty roll out the welcome matt for me". Voldemort chuckled.

Harry yawned a third time and felt his eyes getting heavy, feeling very sleepy all of sudden.

Rivets of shock coursed through him and he darted a look of fear to Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled apologetically and placed a hand on his head. "I'm sorry Kiddo, it was the only way".

"No!" Harry gasped. He stood up and grasped at the coffee table as his vision began to swim from the effects of the sleeping drought. Missing it Harry stumbled back into the wall panting.

Voldemort stood up then and placed his cup down on the table. "Take it easy Harry".

Harry slid down the wall feeling the all too familiar drug settle over him and dull his thoughts.

"You..lied to...me" Harry panted as Voldemort took a step forwards towards him.

Voldemort's weak chuckle reached his ears as he came to stand over him. "Really Harry, no need to be so dramatic".

Harry felt the strong hands sweep under him before he was lifted. Voldemort laid him delicately on the cushion of the couch.

Harry scrunched his eyes up, trying his best to fight the drowsinesses that was trying to overpower him. Voldemort was sitting beside him stroking the fringe of his forehead.

"Don't..Take...me..me" Harry heard the soft chuckle once again before he passed out.

* * *

When Harry awoke it was on large four poster bed draped in black mesh. The room around him was lavishly decorated with antique looking furniture and a large bay window to his left. Harry didn't feel the pulse of magic. He winced as he realized this was no glamor. He was no longer in the Shrieking Shack.

It took him a moment for the fog clouding his brain to lift. Harry was in shock. How could he have so stupid? Voldemort had drugged him plenty of times before why wouldn't he do it again.

Harry knew trying to door was futile. He tried and as he expected the handle didn't move, despite it Harry pulled frantically at the door. He raced to the window if he could identify where he was he could Apparate. A large manicured lawn stretched out before him for a few hundred meters, and the manor was boarded by a large woods that stretched as far as the horizon. Dark cloaked figures stood out against the green lawn and Harry whimpered as he realized how many of them there were, escape would be almost impossible.

It was getting dark so Harry knew he'd been asleep for a few hours. He thought of Conor and his friends. What would they do once they realized that he wasn't going to meet them.

A loud click sounded and Harry turned to face Voldemort as he entered. He spotted Harry and smiled.

"You are awake, good".

"Why?!" harry challenged him immediately "Why take me? I TRUSTED YOU!" Harry yelled feeling his anger bubble.

Voldemort settled himself on Harry mattress. "What difference does it make if you join me now or later?"

"Because I'm needed back at Hogwarts" Harry growled. "I don't want to be with you!".

Voldemort frowned slightly. "That will change".

Harry felt his jaw drop. He stared at Voldemort in utter shock. "Dad" he whispered "We've been through this, I won't turn for you".

Voldemort shook his head "You will Harry, it's finally kicking in. Moving into Slytherin was only the first..." He stopped as Harry covered his eyes with his hands shaking his head. Harry mashed his hands against his eyeballs in frustration. "Stepping stone. I'm just helping to reach the bank quicker".

Harry's head snapped up in anger. He paced the room. He reached out for the door again. Voldemort raised his wand and the telltale click of the lock snapping into place rang out.

"No! Let me out!" Harry shouted furious and panicking. Voldemort shook his and Harry stared at him. "Dad" Harry pleaded "Don't do this".

Voldemort shook his head "LET ME OUT!" Harry shouted, startling Voldemort. Harry paused as the red eyes flared into existence smoothing the green.

"No Harry, and I'd really prefer it you didn't shout at me" His tone was cold and it sent shivers up Harry spine.

"So what? You'll keep me prisoner again, until I escape again and then we're back to square one aren't we?". Voldemort's eyes died and were replaced the cool green again.

"Staying with me is not a punishment Harry".

"It is for me!" Harry watched Voldemort flinch, and tried to steady his breathing.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean it like that but you have to understand Dad, I'm happy at Hogwarts. I want to return. I thought you told me last year that you'd wait until I graduated from school before you'd come and take me. At least let me finish my time there!" Harry stopped speaking.

"No" Voldemorts tone was final and Harry felt despair wash over him. Voldemort tapped the mattress beside him "Now come here, I've something important to tell you".

"What?" Harry snapped, his stomach flip flopped as the red eyes flashed again but Voldemort repeated the tapping. "Come here and I will tell you".

Harry forced his legs to move and seated himself beside the older Wizard.

Voldemort let out a sigh. _He looks uncomfortable_ Harry thought suddenly. Voldemort ran a hand through his black choppy hair, so like Harry and Conors.

"You have a brother Harry" Came the quiet voice. When Harry didn't respond Voldemort frowned. "Harry?"

Harry was frozen solid. _He knows, he knows about Conor!_

* * *

This didn't feel like one my better chapters. Not sure I did this reunion justice. I'd appreciate feedback on it. Next chapter to come soon.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

First: I'd like to thank those who gave reviews. Obviously I'm still giving out hints and tip for the changing plot lines. If I missed anyone, review and I'll catch you this time.

* * *

Story is a little held back over my exams (anyone who visited my profile page should know this). I'm trying to back to normal as fast as possible. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long.

As always thank you readers and reviewers for your support in helping keep this story going. After all if there were no readers, then there would be no stories. So thank you and as always enjoy.

* * *

Harry sat for a long time, with his mouth agape just staring at Voldemort. Luckily Voldemort seemed to expect the shock brought on by his news, he reached out a hand and titled Harry's jaw up until his mouth was closed. Harry shook his head, snapping out of his stupor.

Ok think fast Harry.

He tried to speak, but a high pitched snag caught in his throat drawing a chuckle from Voldemort.

Harry cleared his throat. "B-brother?" He didn't need to fake the tremor in his voice. "W-who?".

"Conor Harry".

"You knew all along?!" Harry winced as he said it.

Voldemort frowned "You knew?"

"How long?"

"Years, you?"

Harry was in shock, so much for Dumbledore's oh so great plan. "Weeks" Harry said.

Voldemort's eyes flashed red in anger. "I was wondering. That's why you changed into Slytherin isn't it?".

Harry nodded weakly watching Voldemort's lips thin.

"No matter" Voldemort said "He will join us".

Harry shook his head "No dad, he won't, and there's no us to join".

"What do you mean he will not?".

Harry smiled wryly. "He's not evil either Dad. I've told him about everything that's happened between you and I , I warned him, he doesn't want to meet you until after he's left school".

Voldemorts growled. "You what?"

Harry nodded "You heard me, I wont let you do to him what you did to me Dad".

Voldemorts fumed and lashed out. Harry fell from the bed to the floor cradling his head and wincing in pain from the blow.

Voldemort didn't move, just stared at him in anger.

Harry panted and cringing, leaned back up against the bed. "Let me go Dad" Harry begged. "I'm in Slytherin to protect him, the Slytherin's keep beating him up. He wont turn and neither will I".

Harry gasped as a hand fisted his hair and yanked his head back to stare into those blood red eyes.

"Oh, you can leave" Voldemort tightened his grasp "I'm finished with you. May the Gods help you if you turn him against me Harry". He spat and released Harry's hair who scrambled to his feet in shock and backed away from Voldemort. "I already have one failure for a son, I don't need another. I'll go and get him myself".

Harry felt a siring pain in his chest. "Dad" He gasped.

"No Harry" Voldemort shook his head, "I am fed with you. Stay with Albus, and stay with your precious Muggles. I want nothing more to do with you".

Harry eyes watered at every word, his throat constricted and anger flooded into him like never before. "Fine! Same to you! I HATE YOU!".

"CRUCIO!".

Harry hit the floor within seconds, screaming and writhing in agony. Knifes pierced every part of his body and his blood felt like lava in his veins. He knew nothing but the white hot pain clouding his vision.

It finished and Harry panted, pulling himself to his knees he wretched before another sob built up in his chest. He pressed a hand to the floor and dragged himself from the floor to unsteady legs. Tears streamed from his eyes and his breath cracked with hurt. "Let me out...now". He gasped facing Voldemort, who raised his wand and unlocked the door.

Harry didn't move for the door, he held out a hand to Voldemort. "My wand". He said as steady as his emotions would allow. His hand was shaking violently.

Voldemort reached inside his robes and took out Harry's wand. He displayed it in both hands, and Harry watched as he rose it and brought it down, his knee coming up to meet the wands middle.

Crack! The wand snapped in two. Voldemort threw the both half's to the floor at Harry's feet.

Stiffly, Harry bent down and closed his fingers over both pieces. He was in too much shock to voice a single word.

"Now live as a Muggle, for you are no better than one". Harry looked up at him in utter devastation.

Voldemort pointed to the door. "Now get out!" He spat in a hiss "and if we ever meet again, consider us enemies. Go!".

Harry walked out and flinched as the door slammed shut behind him. He looked around, finding himself in a long stone corridor. He was sure all the color had drained from his face, except that of his red stinging eyes. He put the two pieces of the wand together again, in a vague hope that the wand would heal miraculously. They didn't.

Harry looked around him, he had no idea where he was. At the end of the corridor he found a wide carpeted stair case. At the bottom of the stair case was one more corridor leading to open double doors that led outside. This corridor was full of Death Eaters. They eyed him with disdain as he made his way past them. He had to get back to Hogwarts, so he approached one of the many he didn't recognize. A young man with long black hair "Where am I?" He asked. The Death Eater took one look at his wand and growled. He turned his back on him. Harry felt panic, if he didn't know where he was, then he couldn't apparate. He approached another older blond Death Eater who's eyes narrowed as Harry got closer. He stared at Harry critically.

"Please" Harry swallowed nosily "Where am I?".

"Blackpool," came the harsh voice "now get away from me filth".

Harry sighed with relief and made his way past the other thirty or so pairs of eyes that were trained on him. He was sure he wouldn't make it as far as the door without a curse plowing into him from behind, so he burst into a pant when he set his first foot outside onto the loose stone walkway in front of the house.

Harry gazed back up at the window behind him, where he'd been staring out of only minutes ago. He expected to see red eyes staring at him, watching him go. He was disappointed and the thought brought another sudden heaving of his chest. He spun around in a circle, concentrating on the gates leading to Hogwarts grounds. He heard a loud pop in his ears and when he opened his eyes he was standing in front of the large black wroth iron gates. He began to make his way up the grounds. It was dark now and not a student could be seen.

Harry reached the Entrance Hallway doors and gave them a push. Locked. He gazed around him, not sure what he should do.

There were no lights on in Hagrid's hut and when Harry knocked, not even the sounds of Fangs booming barks from inside. Feeling lost and drained of all his energy Harry did the only thing he could. He climbed back up the stone steps to the Hallway doors, and sat down with back to the hard cold wood. He brought his knees up to his chest and let loose the quiet sobs that shook his body. He didn't move for a long time and it grew colder and colder. His stomach growled from hunger but Harry didn't care, he felt so numb he could feel nothing but the hurt. After a time he placed the broken wand inside his robes, and closed his eyes. His breathing steadied out to hiccuping rhythm and he fell asleep only to be plagued by nightmares of red eyes and curses.

Harry awoke too late to stop himself falling as the door at his back disappeared behind him. He smacked his head and winced. He opened his groggy eyes to stare up into red ones. For a moment Harry's breathing hitched, until the purring reached his ears and he realized he was staring at Ms Norris, the cat. Another face appeared over him then, the wrinkled and grubby sneer of the caretaker, Mr Filtch.

"I have you now Potter, no getting away with this one".


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Please forgive the delay. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night.

Enjoy and read the footer if you please...

* * *

Harry scrambled along after Filtch, keeping up with the excited caretaker as best he could. As they made it to the stone gargoyle it didn't wait for a password and sprang to the side to allow them pass.

As they reached the top of the stairs Filtch knocked on the headmasters door with a loud rap.

"Come in Argus" drawled Dumbledore. Filtch opened the door and grinned. Harry spotted Fawks on her perch from behind the caretaker.

"Headmaster!" He side stepped and Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes widen in shock seeing Harry standing disheveled behind Filtch. "I caught Potter…"

He got no further for at that moment Dumbledore had stood up and come around from his table. "Harry come in my boy!".

Harry stepped around the caretaker. Dumbledore frowned concernedly but nodded to Filtch. "Thank you Argus, I believe I can take it from here".

With one last Snape-worthy sneer, Filtch closed the door behind him.

Dumbledore immediately gestured to the chair in front of his desk as he retook his seat. Lines of worry etched into his weather worn face. Harry nodded and took his position before the headmaster.

"Harry, you went missing yesterday. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley informed me you were planning to meet your father in Hogsmeade" Dumbledore's face turned to annoyance, showing Harry exactly what he that of that plan. "Harry, what happened?".

Harry deciding that actions speak louder than words, reached inside his robes and pulled out the two broken pieces of his wand and placed them out in front of Dumbledore on the oak table. Harry saw anger flit across the wrinkled face and turned his eyes to fawks.

"He drugged me, I woke up somewhere in Blackpool". Harry winced inwardly at how raw and hollow his voice sounded.

Dumbledore for his part remained silent before he prompted Harry to continue.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I told him I wouldn't change, and neither would Conor".

"He knows of Conor?".

"Yes sir. He knew all along". Harry tried and failed to keep the irritation out of his voice. "He said he was coming to get him himself". Dumbledore gave a pained nod.

"I told him Conor wasn't bad, that he'd never turn. I told him I'd warned Conor about him and that he didn't want to meet him until he was of age".

A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes. Harry sounded a lot calmer than he felt as he remembered his fathers reaction to that particular news.

"He didn't like that one bit sir. He broke my wand, told me to live as a Muggle; that I was no better than one". Harry's eyes burned and he wiped at them, angry at himself for getting upset again. "He said that the next time we meet, to consider us enemies".

Dumbledore sat back and puffed his lips out with his breath. He seemed to stare around the room for a moment before he took in Harry slumped shoulders and the dries tear tracks on his cheeks. He frowned and surveyed Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"Harry I taking you out of Slytherin, you're to go back into Gryffindor".

Harry shook his head "No Sir. Conor's in danger, I need to stay with him as long as I can". Dumbledore shook his head and Harry tensed.

"None the less my boy you are vulnerable after this. I fear for your well being".

Harry smiled wryly at Dumbledore "All the same Sir, I won't leave him open to attack. I'll be fine, honestly as long as I can know for sure that he's safe".

A half smile appeared on the Headmasters face and he nodded. Harry felt relief flood his system. There was no way in hell Harry was letting his young brother out of his sight.

"All right Harry, I'll agree but I want you to bring Fawks with you everywhere you go" He added emphasis on the last line. Harry looked up at the soft fluttering of wings and extended his arm for Fawks as she landed on it. Not for the first time, Harry marveled at how light the bird was.

Harry looked to the desk. "Sir, my wand".

Dumbledore sighed and fingered his long beard. "I don't know Harry" he admitted. "Wands can only be repaired by those who broke them".

"So I'm doomed". The older wizard's twinkle dulled. "He won't repair it Sir. Not in a hundred years" Harry felt his insides freeze. "Does that mean don't have one anymore Sir?".

Fawks clucked her beak sharply and tight-roped her way down Harry's arm towards the desk. Harry lowered her to it. Dumbledore seemed to watch with rapt interest as the phoenix stared into Harry wet eyes. The thought of never doing magic again thoroughly depressing him. She turned to preen her back feathers.

Harry watched with curiosity as Fawks plucked out on long feather in her beak and inching closer to Harry thrilled at him to take it. He smiled fondly and took the feather from her before looking up at the headmaster. He frowned.

To say the mans eyes were twinkling was an understatement. His eyes resembled two bright Lumos spells as he beamed at the feather in Harry's.

"That's some present Harry. Fawks has only ever given two tail feathers" seeing Harry's confusion he chuckled merrily. "Dear boy, she's just given you a cord base for your wand. It can be repaired now" he explained.

Harry looked to the bird as it shuffled back up to his shoulder. Harry smiled a watery smile. "Thanks Fawks" he whispered.

Dumbledore pushed his glasses back up his nose before clearing his throat. "Yes well, if you'd like to get something to eat now Harry I'll be sure to have this returned to you as soon as possible". Dumbledore said taking the feather Harry offered.

Harry nodded but stopped as a thought struck him. "Sir?"

Dumbledore "Hm'd" from his position over the table, nose so close to the wand they were touching.

"Can I keep the old feather Sir? For a keep sake?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked up surprised. He blinked for a moment at Harry before he smiled warmly. "Why don't you ask Fawks?".

Harry cocked an eyebrow but took his advice and asked Fawks. The bird reached back around and plucked out a wing feather. She turned to give it to Harry, poking him in the eye and near blinding him before she thrilled in apology and dropped it onto his lap. Harry petted her laughing.

"That will make a nice quill, yes? Well, off you go Harry" Dumbeldore smiled. Harry nodded and stood to leave. He exited with Fawks balanced comfortably on his shoulder. The first person he had to see was Conor.

Harry made his way down to the Dungeons and stopped in front of the two intertwining snakes.

"Pureblood" He hissed the password and the two metal adders uncrossed. Harry opened the door. Everyone was obviously still in bed as the common room was empty, save for one third year boy, with familiar raven hair staring out the window in tears. Harry smiled and approached him unnoticed.

He came to stop behind him and saw he was gazing out at the Quidditch pitch. Harry grinned remembering his promise to teach him how to fly.

"Looks like a nice day for a fly eh?".

Conor gasped audibly before he spun around and his eyes lit on a smirking Harry.

"HARRY!" he shrieked and threw his arms around Harry so hard he dislodged Fawks, who clucked amusedly and flew to an owl post at the window.

Harry chuckled as Conor tightened his hold like a vice before he released him and looked up, green eyes red stained and waterlogged.

Conor shook his head more tears escaped his eyes. "I thought you'd gone for good. I was so scared when you didn't meet us". He sniffled.

Harry sighed. "Conor, he knows".

Conor froze, eyes widening in horror. "You told him?" he whispered.

"No. He knew Conor. He always did" Conor frowned.

"Harry where were you?" he asked finally letting his brother go. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair and sat them both down on the couch before he began relaying the events back to his worry ridden little brother.

"So he pretty much told disowned me and told me if he saw me again he'd…" Harry stopped there for Conor had paled considerably.

"H-Harry. I'm sorry" He whispered ashen faced.

Harry sighed and shook head. He wrapped his arm around Conors shoulders and pulled him close beside him.

"Sorry for what Conor? You didn't do this, I did and I did it for you. Only now he says he's coming to get you himself". Conor went rigid beside him and Harry hugged him closer. "If you don't want it to be for nothing, when he does come refuse him". Conor was shaking. "I'm scared Harry" He whispered.

Harry smiled down at him and put a hand on his head. "Don't be. I won't let him take you" Harry promised "He'll go through me first. Just promise me you won't go willingly".

Conor shook his head in the negative. "I don't think I want to know him anymore!.

Harry frowned bitterly. "Trust me, you're better not" he spat.

Conor smiled wryly at his brother before he sniffed and nodded to Fawks. "Who's the bird?".

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and stood Conor up with a bright smile. They approached Fawks who tilted her head in interest. Her hood of feathers stood up as they came to her and Conor reached up to stroke her breast feathers gently.

"This is Fawks. She's Dumbledore's Phoenix. He told me to keep her with me for the time being".

Conor sighed "She's beautiful". Harry nodded in agreement before he snapped himself back to reality.

"Right, well I think it's time I filled you in on a few details, like the fact that mine and Dad's wands share cords from the same magical creature" Harry smiled as Conor's eyes widened a fraction. "Both our feathers come from the same Phoenix, Fawks in fact. She's only ever given two feathers".

Conor looked up at him and grinned. "That's how you got the Angelic Optimum, that time you told me about!" Harry nodded and petting the Phoenix "but your wand was snapped…"

"Not anymore. Fawks gave me another feather so it can be repaired now". He beamed warmly and extended an arm to Fawks who stepped on gripping tightly. Harry smiled down at Conor and shoved him playfully.

"Hey what ya say we head down to the pitch for some practice? And maybe some spells too while we're at it huh?". Conor whooped in excitement and Harry chuckled.

"Just let me run up and grab my broom". Harry left him Fawks and ran up the stairs. He frowned seeing Draco Malfoy sitting up dressed with a letter in hand. His narrowed eyes followed Harry was he made his way over to collect his firebolt.

"So I hear you're fathers disowned you then?".

Harry grinned and pulled his broom from behind the cabinet. "Yeah, isn't it great?" he chuckled as Draco frowned.

"I heard he snapped your wand too".

Harry sighed dramatically and shrugged. "Yeah but I'll get another one". He muttered carefree.

"I don't get it Potter, why are you so happy?" Harry sneered at the use of the name. He stopped at the door and turned back to Draco with a glare worthy of Voldemort.

"I hate him, both Conor and I do".

Draco shrugged in confusion. "What does Riddle have to do with this?".

Harry smirked evilly. "You mean you still don't know? Conor's my brother".

Draco's jaw dropped and Harry nodded. "Yeah that's right. So the next time Dennis gives him a hard time I'll be wanting a word". Draco swung his feet off his bed and nodded eyes narrowed.

"That's why you changed houses" he growled.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Catch on quick don't we? Oh and Draco, Conor was right you are a disgrace to the word pureblood, mind you that's not saying much is it?".

Draco's cheek rouged and he gripped his wand and pointed it at Harry threateningly.

Harry eyed the wand warily. "You think you scare me?".

"Seco Iniuria" He spat. Harry winced as a slash appeared down his forearm. He stared at Draco in disbelief which soon turned to anger.

"I'll make you sorry you did that. You just wait till I get my wand…" Harry let out a gasp as another twirl of Draco's wand opened up a similar matching slash in Harry's other arm. Harry approached the blonde.

"Put down that wand and fight me" he spat.

Draco grinned widely. "Now why would I do something like that?".

A groan drew their attention as Gregory Goyle woke up and froze seeing the two wizards glare at one another. With a hiss Harry turned and disappeared down the stairs.

He approached Conor as he stood up the greet him and handed him the firebolt.

Conor gasped and reached for Harry's arm. Harry tugged it back out of the way.

"Harry what happened?" Conor gasped in shock.

"Nothing. Can I borrow your wand for a moment?". Conor frowned but took out the wand and handed it over. Harry nodded and turned and disappeared back up the dorm stairs. This time Fawks followed him and perched on his shoulder.

As Harry entered the room again both Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be awake and staring at Draco who grinned evilly seeing Harry re-enter.

"What back for more Potter?" he mocked and glanced nervously at his wand across the room from beside Goyle's bed.

Harry frowned and raised the wand before a disapproving screech from Fawks stopped him. Harry seemed to struggle with himself as Draco tensed.

Harry sighed and dropped the wand to his side.

"Your right Fawks" Harry huffed. "He's not worth it".

The blonde Slytherin's gaze narrowed and as Harry turned around, a movement in his peripheral vision caused him to spin back around wand raised.

"Stupify!" harry yelled. Draco froze up and fell face forward onto the very wand he'd tried to reach.

As one Goyle and Crabbe stood up and pointed their wands at him.

"Infa-Impedium!" Harry called out and was wrapped in a blue bubble which reflected the two hexes sent his and Fawks way.

Harry sneered at them and turned back down the stairs. Conor was there to greet him and rushed forward. He stared in awe as Harry dropped the wand to his side and the blue transparent bubble gave a distinct pop.

"What did you do?" Conor asked taking back his wand.

Harry shrugged. "I just stunned him. Fawks reminded me he wasn't worth going to Azkaban for" Harry explained and smiled at the bird on his shoulder.

Turning his attention to his brother who eyed his wounds warily he smiled in reassurance. "They're not deep. Come on let go and I'll try to teach some defensive spells. Something that'll come in handy".

"Like the bubble?" Conor asked in wonderment.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, cause that one's likely to protect you from whatever Dad uses".

As they made their way out onto the pitch Harry began to explain to Conor what he meant by defensive spells.

"You're right Conor, that bubble charm is actually pretty useful. It can protect you against most things, other than the unforgivables of course". Harry explained as they came to stop in between the stands.

"Unforgivables?" Conor echoed.

Harry groaned inwardly. "They included the Imperial, Cruciatus and Killing curse" Harry humph'd bitterly. "Three of Dad's favorites actually. Each can land you a term in Azkaban, the wizarding prison". He explained.

Conr nodded and Harry took up a dueling stance in front of Conor, and raised a fake wand at his brother. "We're going to practice response time first and wand movement. Then I'm going to teach you some useful elemental spells that have come in useful in the past". Harry frowned growing serious then dropped his fake stance. "And last, I'm going to teach you how to resist the Imperial curse by using it on you, but you can't tell anyone for obvious reasons. I could get in real trouble".

Conor rolled his eyes "Then why teach me?".

Harry chuckled and ruffled his hair. "So if Dad turns up he can't make you do anything you don't want to do and hey, if you're really good? I might just teach you how to summon a Patronus too".

"Yeah?" Conor asked excitedly. Harry nodded and went to answer but in the next second pain erupted in his scar and Harry gasped in shock. He turned to Conor frightened.

"Quick give me your wand!" Harry snatch it, not waiting for his answer.

"Harry wha..?" Conor was interrupted by a voice that yelled "Stupify!".

Harry snatch Conor to him and raised the wand, spun them around and answered. "Infa-Impendium!". The spell bounded off the bubble and Harry sighed relief. He down at Conor who'd froze in shock.

Fawks gave a startled cry.

"You ok?" he asked but Conor didn't pay attention to him. Harry looked up and felt his heart stop. There ten meters away stood Voldemort glaring at Harry in all his red eyes black robed glory.

Despite the fear coiling in Harry's stomach he glared at his father. "Stay back!". He yelled in warning.

Voldemort glared at him, but his eyes drifted to Conor and softened.

"Conor? Son?".

"Dad?" Conor whispered in awe.

Harry growled and pointed his wand at Voldemort all the time he tried to come up with a way to get them both back inside. He turned to Fawks on his shoulder. "Fawks, go get Professor Dumbledore, hurry!". Fawks thrilled and disappeared in a puff of harmless flames.

Harry winced away from the flames his eyes on Voldemort.

"He doesn't want to go with you Dad!".

"Be quiet filth!" hissed the cold voice back. Each syllable felt like a nail being hammered through his heart but Harry lowered his wand and stuck it slyly behind Conor's back and into his spine.

"harry?" Conor whispered unsure of himself.

"Shh" harry admonished him harshly.

Voldemort smiled sweetly at Conor and took a slight step forward. He raised his hand outwards in an open gesture.

"Come on Conor" Voldemort purred."You want to be with me don't you? I know you do, I can feel it in you".

Harry frowned. "He doesn't want-".

"CRUCIO!" Harry was struck and the bubble dropped and he fell to the ground screaming and writhing in agony.

"Stop it!" Conor screamed in panic. It didn't and Conor sobbed "Please! Leave Harry alone!".

It ended and Harry groaned. He gasped for breath on the ground trying to recover from the onslaught.

Harry felt a gentle touch on the arm as Conor bent to check him. "H-Harry?" he whimpered.

Harry's eyes snapped open and panting he pointed his wand at Conor and imagining Dumbeldore's office rasped out a spell. "Tral-acas-er-um!".

Conor's eyes widened and a pop sounded followed by a cry of outrage from meters ahead. Harry tried to get and look at Voldemort glaring heatedly at him just ahead, want trailed on him.

"Get up!" he spat dangerously as he approached closer. "Get up! We finish this right now!".

"Fine!" Harry yelled back. In the next second a ball of flames erupted beside him and Fawks reappeared over him. Harry leaped up and struck out his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry dropped and rolled the side but he didn't fire back. Instead he stared at Voldemort in shock.

"You'd kill me Dad?" He whispered heart brokenly. Voldemort was fuming circling him meters ahead. "You hate me that much?" Harry asked.

Voldemort raised his wand again and Harry lowered his.

"Higher it!" He spat venomously, eyes flaring bright red.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you Dad" Harry called out to him. "If you really hate me that much, do it! I wont even try to get out of the way". Harry admitted.

"CRUCIO!" once again Harry fell screaming and when it finally lifted Harry pulled himself to his feet shakily once again.

"Now! HIGHER YOUR WAND!" he yelled infuriated.

Harry shook his head panting. "No! That'd make it easy for you wouldn't it? To kill me in self-defense? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I won't do it!" Harry roared.

Voldemort's face blanked in cold rage. "I'll give you one last chance Harry. Join me now or die!".

Harry shook his head and watched Voldemort's face twist in a snarl of aggression.

"Avada Kedar-" he stopped as Harry threw away the wand and sat down cross-legged on the hard ground. He knew Voldemort couldn't, or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

"Pick it up! Pick it up now!" he screamed, fury igniting his eyes.

Harry stared on sadly and shook his head.

"Last warning Harry, pick it up" Harry didn't move. "I MEAN IT!"

Harry felt his tears boiling and he began to tremble in terror believing in that minute he might actually do it. His tears fell and Harry closed his eyes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!".

The green ray shot towards him and Harry felt it plow into his chest and go right into his heart.

Harry's eyes snapped open in shock and he saw Voldemort's face crumple. His wand fell and he rushed forward but Harry was already going cold at that stage. Harry lay back his heart slowing down in solid but seizing thumps of agony. He couldn't believe this was it. It was all over.

"Harry! No Harry!" Suddenly Voldemort was over him and an arm swept under his head and pulled him forward but Harry eyes closed.

"HARRY NO! NO! NO! NO!" he screamed. He pulled his corpse closer

"Don't go, I'm so sorry" a forehead pressed against his and something wet rolled down his cheek. "Please don't go" he whispered.

Something warm hit Harry's tongue and Harry's body snapped backwards as his heart started to thump again loudly. Arms gripped him tightly and Harry heard the person whimpering a mantra that sounded like " Bloody bird, actually useful for once".

Harry opened his eyes to slits and closed them with an audible hiss a the bright sunshine attacking them. He heard as relieved chuckle and tried again to open his eyes and stared up at the green eyes above him.

They smiled glassily back down at him. Harry frowned and tried to sit up but the person held him tight.

"Wha-?" he rasped. "Who are you?".

The person holding him went stiff as a board. Harry winced as the grip tightened even more before it loosened.

Who was this person? They must be close to him because they were crying and hugging him. He looked up at the green gaze to see it narrow in confusion.

"Harry! Tell me where you are-" the raven haired man whispered.

Harry frowned and looked around. "I don't know where I am". Harry admitted.

He was released as he sat up and looked around him to see they were on some kind of sports pitch. Large seating towers surrounded them that stretched right up into the sky. Harry looked at the man to see his eyes still fixed intently on him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again, wondering if this man in black was his coach and he'd just had some kind of accident or something.

The mans eyes seemed to flicker as Harry asked the question. He wrapped his arms around him again and pulled Harry back to his chest.

"It's ok" his voice seemed to crack as he spoke. "I'll look after you. You'll be ok".

Harry frowned not understanding. "Why are your eyes like that? And who am I?"

The man seemed to break then and he whimpered. "Don't you remember? I'm Dad".

"Dad?" Harry whispered and he felt the man nod against his neck.

"Yes, come on" In a moment he loosened his grip and helped Harry to his feet.

Harry scratched his head. "If you're my Dad, where's my Mum?" Harry asked.

The man stared at him brokenly and seemed to try to compose himself. "Where are we Dad?".

"I'm taking you away from school" his father answered him. "You're going to come live with me. You'd like that wouldn't you Harry?".

Harry grinned delighted. "No school? Hell yes I would!".

A shout caught both their attentions and they looked as four people ran out towards them. Suddenly his father pulled Harry to his chest and Harry sealed his eyes shut and he felt a squeezed feeling before a loud pop sounded in his ears and the Pitch and the four yelling wizards disappeared from sight.

* * *

I didn't want to end this chapter here but I ran out of time tonight and didn't want to leave you all another night without an update.

My only request is that whether you liked it or not, to please review and tell me why. I'm interested in all readers opinions as to the why's and why not's.

* * *

**Like this? Try my other stories**

All reviewers get a what's coming reply when they post.

* * *


	15. Chapter 16

Ok, as much as I HATE author notes I felt one was needed. I cannot go on writing my stories anymore without having them beta'd. My spelling and grammar are atrocious and I would be most grateful if somebody would offer to do this for me.

Seen as I've already approached someone and they seem to have left me floating in the water, so to speak I thought I'd try asking this way.

If anyone is interested in correcting a story for me I'd greatly appreciate it.

You can contact me via my profile page. There are four stories in total to choose from, and help with any of them would be fab.

Thank you.

Seacilin


End file.
